Saving Grace
by williewildcat
Summary: Second in the Salvation and Deliverance Series. Time is against the angels as they rush to find Brooklyn's Grace before Lucifer can succeed in turning her and Sam dark. COMPLETE! Brooklyn and Castiel leave to find Seth as an unexpected vistor arrives...
1. Dreams And An Abduction

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these stories please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: You have all been super duper terrific!!!

Metallikirk-I hope that this installment does not disappoint ;)

Salvation and Deliverance Series Part 2: Saving Grace

_He reached out taking her hand in his feeling her link her fingers within his own. He smiled down at her as she smiled back at him taking the sacrificial blade off the smooth stone altar. Together they approached the one bound tight against the inverted pentagram. His wide blue eyes pleading with her, begging her to let him go as she approached her sacrificial lamb._

_"You're stronger than this! You can fight this, fight him!" The man fought the panic rising within him as he furiously fought to convince his soon to be murderer to free him._

_"Your cries and beseeching are very unbecoming of you. Centuries ago young people lined up to be where you are now. It was considered a great honor to shed one's blood upon this altar," she swept her hand over the ancient marker as it glowed. Her companion merely grinned at their prey as she traced her fingers along the top of the silver bowl. She could feel its power surge within her filling her with the old powers as she leaned back closing her eyes. _

_As she opened her eyes the man saw the black deep pools staring straight back at him. Cold and calculating eyes plunging deep within his soul making him chilled and dead inside. _

_The knife pressed tight to his throat as she spoke, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, the blood of the prophet must be spilled."_

_Seth cried out but only the sound of his blood gurgling and bubbling in his throat could be heard as Brooklyn collected the precious elixir until it was full. His life force was flowing freely from the confines of his body and running down his chest and legs continuing until it pooled around his feet. Sam looked on as she sliced her palm open hearing her hiss as the dagger was dragged across her skin. Brooklyn turned her hand over watching as her blood mixed with that of the prophet's blood. She took Sam's hand repeating the steps and watching as his blood joined hers and Seth's. _

_**"Care to have the honors?" Her grin sinister as Sam began reciting the summoning spell as the candles and statues around them wept human blood. Brooklyn looked around as the ground cracked and split as **__**Lamashtu rose from the Earth.**_

Brooklyn jolted upright feeling the beads of sweat trickling down her face and body. It had been so real, so vivid. She had killed Seth, Jason's brother and Sam was right there with her and together they summoned the demon Lamashtu from Perdition. Her ears echoed with the pounding thunder of her heart as she ran her hands over her face knowing this dream happened for a reason. Ever since Lucifer stole her grace and Cas brought her back from Hell, she felt so off, so cold inside. She had been suffering from moods so wide in range that Brady had avoided her for three days after she exploded at him. She couldn't sleep, refused to eat which resulted in her dropping of 10 pounds. Her face was gaunt and pale with dark circles ringing around her eyes. She looked over at the dark haired seraph seeing was still asleep. Reaching out in the dark, she found his hand and pressed it hard against her chest.

Castiel stirred and awakened looking over to see his beloved hunter sitting upright with his hand firmly pressed to her heart. He could feel the tension in her as the angel recognized she had another night terror. He sat up on the bed wrapping his arm around her waist and softly kissed her temple.

"It was another night terror," she whispered. Castiel nodded resting his head on her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He slowly asked as his hand ran up and down her arm feeling the goosebumps along her warm skin. This was a bad one, the angel knew it. Knew it by the way she hesitated to speak and began shivering despite the warmth of the Arizona night. Brooklyn painstakingly took a deep slow breath unsure of how to tell him.

"I don't think you wanna know, Cas," the words slid slowly and sadly from her mouth. She felt her angel's hand reach up and gently turn her head so he could look into those sad slate depths.

"I do, Brook. I want to help you but how can I help if you won't let me in?" Brooklyn wrapped her arms around her angel weeping against him as she confessed, "I killed Seth and I liked it."

The angel only held her closer against him as she continued sobbing into his shoulder. Castiel stroked her reddish-brown hair telling his angel it was never going to happen. She wasn't going to harm Seth or anyone else. Her soul was strong and pure and if anything did happen it wasn't by choice. His soothing reassuring voice and words reached the hunter as he felt her sobs decrease.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Cas. Lucifer ripped my Grace from me and now I'm vulnerable to his and Samael's manipulations. I don't think I'll be able to fight back." The despair and hopelessness in her voice was like a knife to the angel's heart. Brooklyn had to fight it, had to fight the darkness threatening to swallow her whole. Castiel couldn't lose her! They had experienced so many close calls and always made their way back to one another. This time it would be the same he told himself.

"Keep telling yourself that enough times and you'll eventually believe it to be truth," Castiel looked down with troubled and sad blue eyes as Brooklyn shifted her body. It was like she was ready to give up and let the shadows overtake her. The angel sighed sadly as he thought of how ill she had been the last several weeks.

"It is true, Brook, it is true. I have enough faith for the both of us to make it happen. I'll be strong for both of us until you are well again. We will get your Grace back, I promise."

Brooklyn remained silent letting her angel hold and rock her gently in his arms as he softly sang an ancient hymn in Aramaic. The gentle touch of silk brushed her skin as the angel's wings wrapped around them both as the angel's voice lulled her back to sleep. Castiel lowered her back down on the bed then lay down beside her carefully adjusting his sharp wings around her causing Brooklyn to snuggle in closer to her angel as Castiel slid his arms around her wanting to feel her warm body against his. The angel gently kissed her goodnight before he let sleep overtake him.

Several hundred miles away in Dallas, Dean tossed and turned in his sleep as he was plagued by the same dream night after night.

_He ran his hand across the bluestem grass realizing where he was. He was in Kansas, more precisely the Flint Hills. The sun was beaming down overhead as she continued strolling through the native prairie. He realized he wasn't alone spinning around to find Brooklyn before him. _

_"Hello, Dean," she calmly said stepping closer towards the hunter. Her slate depths full of life and vibrant before she got sick as they remained trained on Dean. _

_"Brook, what are you doing here?" he asked but she cut him off crashing her mouth onto his. He resisted, at first, but found his body rather receptive to the feel of his ex-lover's lips pressed firmly upon his as he intensified it. A part of him screamed this was wrong but Dean blocked out that tiny whiny voice letting that part of his heart be freed. They could sense one another's needs rising in sync with their own as Brooklyn felt her body being lowered down upon the soft ground. _

_Their hands roamed, caresses and groped as clothes were ripped apart scattered across the grass leaving two naked bodies grinding against one another. Dean moaned as their bodies slammed together giving in to old desires and needs. _

_"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear licking and nipping at the sensitive lobe grinning as she shivered with pleasure. The former lovers continued their illicit dance not caring if their screams and cries were carried upon the wind. Dean gently kissed her face and neck before finishing with her soft full lips._

_"And I've missed you too, Dean," she sighed kissing him again. _

Dean's eyes jerked wide open turning to see Tariel still asleep beside him. The hunter shuddered as he rested his head on her shoulder kissing the soft light copper skin. Ever since that day in the warehouse when Brooklyn had hastily kissed him the old feelings had resurfaced. The love and loss had flooded back in his mind and heart. Despite his best efforts to lock those old sensations back up a little lingered behind in his soul haunting and tormenting him.

That night he and Tariel had left Phoenix heading to Dallas with Sam in tow. His angel had sensed the turmoil raging within him but didn't question it attributing it to the mental angst and trauma he endured during his time in the Alcatraz of Hell. Sam too seemed off ever since being brought back. He seemed rather quiet and withdrawn spending hours on end doing research on things that weren't relevant to the cases they worked. She decided to keep a close eye on the younger brother following her angelic instincts.

Now she was fast asleep wrapped around her hunter as if trying to guard him from an unseen evil or entity waiting to strike. Dean looked down at her knowing if Tariel found out about the kiss he shared with Brooklyn and the rather illicit dream it would kill her. She knew he would always love her and she love him but she had moved on with Cas and he with Tariel. And Dean wasn't about to lose the wild spirited seraph with the rich hazel eyes and heart so full of love and fierce devotion. Dean leaned over kissing her before getting comfortable and falling back into the troubled sleep he was getting accustomed to.

"It's time, Samael," Lucifer commanded as the demon bowed slightly before vanishing from the depths of Hell. He appeared at the barrier looking up in the dark adobe style home. With black depths focused on one certain window, he began chanting in a deep hollow tone. Brooklyn's eyes shot wide open as the dull grey orbs clouded over until slick black pools were in control. Rising from the angel's embrace, she touched Castiel's forehead tilting her head as the angel stirred slightly before going still again. She treaded softly down the hall and towards the room that Seth was staying in. She saw the blanket rising up and down in a deep steady rhythm as she lowered her body down beside him.

Seth woke up and turned seeing Brooklyn sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat up fumbling for the light switch finding and turning it on. A soft glow filled the room as he saw Brooklyn looking back. Her soft grey eyes were emotionless and dull as they stared back at him.

"Brooklyn, is everything alright?" Seth softly asked with half lidded eyes. Brooklyn remained seated just looking back with unblinking eyes. His heart stopped as the eyes turned hard and cold as black swirled among grey until only black remained. With supernatural strength her hands shot out clamping down on his wrists. Seth hissed in pain as her fingers curled tightly around burning into his flesh. Her eyes narrowed as she thrusted her face within inches of his frightened expression as they vanished in a black mass. Seth tried to scream but found the thick mass filling his mouth and nose choking him as he slid into unconsciousness.

Brooklyn woke up the next morning feeling the silky-smooth tickle of Castiel's wings against her skin. She realized she was naked as was her angel. What the Hell happened last night? She checked her breath eliminating alcohol as the culprit. She looked around seeing her clothes strewn upon the carpet mixed with the angel's clothing. Movement coming from behind her alerted the hunter that Cas was awake. She froze feeling the hard hot body of her guardian nuzzling her shoulder with his head as the rest of his body spooned next to hers.

"Brook?" Castiel's voice gently called out sluggishly. Swallowing hard, she turned to face the sleepy blue eyes that were glazed with a hint of sexual satisfaction. She forced a small smile up the corners of her mouth as her angel lazily smiled back. It must've been some damn hot sex for him to have this type of effect on him. He reached out lightly tracing her jaw and neck kissing where his fingers had touched her. She felt something stirring, something she hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity.

Brooklyn leaned in the angel's touch missing the intimate contact that they shared on so many occasions. She felt something taking over as she crashed her mouth hard against his forcing her tongue deep within the recesses of the wet warm caverns of his mouth. Castiel felt his hunger for the hunter rising along with other parts of his body. He gripped her waist flipping on top of him sinking himself deep inside her. The angel took his hunter over and over thrusting hard and fast inside her. Thoughts of last night raced through his head feeding his insatiable hunger for her body and soul. Brooklyn rocked and slammed her hips hard against his burying her head in Castiel's shoulder as she came hard and fast on him. The angel pulled her mouth against his as he cried in her mouth and exploded deep within her. Brooklyn cried out again as the blending of hot sticky release against her body sent her over a second time. As she began to roll off, her angel's arms secured her firmly on top of him.

"Cas, are you okay?" Brooklyn asked as she observed him close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"I am wonderful, my Brook," he looked up at her as Brooklyn saw a bit of his true form spilling from his vessel before it vanished back inside. The hunter curled up next to her angel reveling in the afterglow of some of the best damn sex she had ever had.

Seth opened his eyes unable to move his hands. He tilted his head up to find his wrists tightly bound in chains. He was still dressed in his sleep pants and shirt. His vision was still blurry as he blinked his eyes and his surroundings came into view. The prophet realized it all looked familiar to him. Then hit him like a stunning blow to the chest. This was where he had died, died at the hands of Sam and Brooklyn.

**This was the first chapter in the second installment of the series. Please note I will be out of town tomorrow and Friday for a conference but I will work on the next chapter or two!!**

**Thanks again for every single review and add that I have received!!**


	2. Old Fashioned Detective Work

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all of the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and lurking: The support and feedback has been great! Thank you so much everyone!!

Metallikirk- Thanks for the awesome review!!!

_The angels get a lead…_

The sun lowered across the skies of Northern Michigan as the battle wound down leaving two wounded figures left barely standing. Gabriel was holding his side barely holding up his sword as he circled around his sworn enemy. Blood was caked and matted in his blonde hair as blood from another wound ran down the side of his face. His teeth gritted together as sharp jolts of pain shot through his vessel's body. It hurt to breath as he continued pacing.

Marius had his hand pressed against his stomach as the Archangel's silver edged sword had left its telltale mark upon the demon's body. The purity of the element had weakened the demon but he was still very dangerous and powerful. The silver orbs flashed at their target as Marius lifted his hand hurling a powerful wave towards the injured seraph.

Gabriel jumped out of the way landing hard upon the rocky soil. His sword fell from his hand sliding across the rocks coming to a halt in front of Marius. The demon looked down at the blade picking it up by the handle admiring it.

"Such fine craftsmanship, Archangel. This is truly a weapon wielded from the heavens itself," Marius flaunted the blade in his hand sensing the Archangel's vulnerability. Gabriel struggled to rise, to defend himself before Marius could strike. Holding his still bleeding side, the Archangel stood on two shaky feet facing down the demon before him. His emerald orbs intense and determined, jaw clenched tight as his hand came up before him. Marius sneered at the sight taunting Gabriel, "Pathetic! Gabriel, the Messenger, father of Brooklyn DeTaurius, reduced to a sad sorry state."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and see just how sad and pathetic I truly am, demon," the Archangel snapped back. Marius took it as an invitation for an attack and rushed towards the seraph with swords with one aimed at his heart and the other at the angel's stomach. Gabriel closed his eyes channeling his energy to a focal point as the demon neared his prey. The Archangel held steadfast sensing the approaching darkness continuing to channel his energy before him.

Marius crashed into the invisible barrier feeling his body being launched backwards and splintering the tree his demonic form collided with. As their bodies collided, Gabriel was violently hurled the opposite direction flattening against the small bluff behind him. The pain blinding as he was temporarily paralyzed against the smooth cool rock face. A white light flashed behind his eyelids as he struggled to open them, desperate to find sight of his foe.

Marius stood wiping away the splinters from his clothing in a cavalier manner. His dark pools located his nemesis flush against the bluff, still and in excruciating pain. Searching the area he located his sword then scanned for the Archangel's. The blade was nowhere to be found as the demon searched before giving up. No matter, not like the Messenger was going to need it anyways, he thought to himself.

"Looks like an angel is about to get his wings clipped," Marius chuckled to himself as he ran towards the wounded seraph. His momentum increasing with each step as the adrenaline pounded in his veins as his heart pounded like thunder within his chest. His black orbs wild and sinister as he aimed his sword ready to take down the Messenger once and for all. But the demon wouldn't get the chance as a powerful blow stopped the creature cold as he was thrown to the ground with inhuman strength.

Castiel hovered over the demon as Marius realized the angel held the blade tight aimed at his throat. The ethereal blue depths were hard and flashed a mixture of anger and authority. The angel could sense the slightest hint of fear upon the demon's scent. Castiel eyed Marius' sword and with a flick of the wrist ripped it from the demon's hand casting it aside out of the demon's reach.

"Castiel, here to save the hurt Archangel Gabriel from certain death? Aw, how sickeningly sweet and touching," Marius rolled his eyes feeling the sharp tip of the blade pressed against his throat. A burning sensation rose where blessed weapon met unholy flesh.

"Where is it, Marius!? And don't play stupid with me for I am not afraid to use this," Castiel proved his point by stabbing the demon in the shoulder with the blade earning a painful scream from the demon below. Marius howled and wailed as the angel kept the blade firmly in place.

"Last chance, demon, where is Lucifer hiding it?" Castiel knelt down placing his hand over the demon's forehead allowing his true form to leak from his vessel. Marius felt his eyes begin to burn and singe as they looked upon the pure light radiating from the angel's vessel.

"I am never going to tell you, angel!" Marius declared proudly as Castiel closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Marius cried out louder and longer as the angel got the information he sought. Castiel could hear the demon's voice fill his mind with a cryptic hint

_"In the land where the People of the South Wind once dwelled, the last vestige of humanity awaits those on the old road west to the land of the Spaniards. In this sanctuary where the Mother keeps vigil the divine power lies."_

Castiel was perplexed by the message but would worry about deciphering it later. Focusing back on the demon, the angel drove the blessed sword into the demon's heart. Blood spurted from the demon's chest covering the dying body in blood. Marius' body jerked and convulsed before collapsing back onto the blood stained ground. The black orbs faded to blue as the former leader ceased to be no more.

The seraph pulled the blessed sword from the still body then kneeled down to close the dead man's eyes making the sign of the cross over his face. Castiel turned and saw Gabriel slumped down on the ground barely breathing. The angel rushed to his fallen brother's side seeing the immense physical pain he was in.

"Remain still, Gabriel," Castiel spoke softly as he started healing the Archangel's broken body. Gabriel could feel his vessel's bones and flesh mending together as his strength returned coursing through his body. Castiel gently pulled away his hands seeing the Archangel stirring and looking around before seeing the blue eyed seraph before him.

"Castiel," the Archangel said simply as Castiel smiled and nodded.

"Marius is dead."

"Did he reveal anything?" Gabriel's emerald orbs lit up with hope as he was not to be disappointed.

"Let's say I had to persuade him but I did find out what the demon refused to tell me. He said in the land where the People of the South Wind once dwelled, the last vestige of humanity awaits those on the old road west to the land of the Spaniards. In this sanctuary where the Mother keeps vigil the divine power lies."

Gabriel sat there trying to understand what Marius meant. Of course with a demon it could mean anything as they knew the Archangel and Castiel were searching for Brooklyn's Grace. Lucifer had hidden it somewhere and they got a huge break in locating it.

"Come, Gabriel, we need to return," the Angel of Thursday extended his hand helping the Messenger to his feet as they vanished together from the frontier of Northern Michigan.

* * *

Brooklyn was fast asleep on the bed as the cool breeze brushed her bare skin as the thin soft sheet covered her body past her hips. She stirred when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her holding her close. Brooklyn slowly turned around to see the beautiful blue depths looking straight back at her. Castiel smiled at her sensing her thrill at seeing him there before her. Brooklyn reciprocated the gesture by sliding her slender arms around his waist and snuggling in his bare chest kissing the bare skin before her.

The angel jumped a little at the hunter's affection as it was the first time in a very long time she had shown and genuine affection towards her angel. He laid there just wanting to hold her in his arms knowing they were one step closer to making her whole again. Though she was human again, Brooklyn could feel her angel's enthusiasm as it trickled into her soul feeling it chase away some of the darkness that had lingered for so long.

* * *

Dean and Tariel laid there in one another's arms reveling in the afterglow. The hunter looked down to see the seraph resting comfortably on his chest with her arm draped across his waist. To Dean it was normal and right having her there in his arms and heart. He had refused to talk about the Seals as all he wanted was her naked beneath him as he laid his heart and soul open for her. Tariel didn't protest when he said no talk of Seals or Lucifer for one night as she too wanted only him. The passion was fierce and love great as Dean held his angel making slow gentle love to her hungering for every inch of her divine being. They didn't care if Sam heard them or anyone else for that mattered. The battles fought had taken excruciating tolls on both and they needed this, yearned for this. While in intertwined in the lover's dance, Dean could feel his angel's emotions and sensations become his own as they had reached the breaking point crying out the other's name in sexual ecstasy.

And now as Dean looked down at the sleeping angel, he was determined to keep that bastard Barbas away from her.

* * *

Brady was up watching television rather it was more like flipping through the channels mindlessly. His thoughts had wandered to his best friend sleeping down the hall. He was worried, no more like a train wreck, at this point. He knew Brooklyn didn't mean anything that was hashed out at him; after all, he had seen her like this when Nate was killed. But the hunter had never seen her like this, so angry and volatile.

"Brady?" Castiel's voice broke the trance he was in as the hunter looked up to see the angel standing before him.

"Oh, hey Cas," Brady turned the off the tube tossing the remote aside as he leaned back in the sofa. The angel sat down beside him picking up the emotional turmoil raging within the young man. Castiel felt horrid for his friend since he had been on the receiving end of Brooklyn's fits for the past several weeks. Perhaps this bit of news would brighten the young man.

"Brady, we may know where Brooklyn's Grace is," the angel observed Brady sitting upright with interest in those dark pools.

"Really? How?" Brady's voice cracked in excitement with eyes to match.

"Let's just say I was able to persuade Marius to confess in a manner of speaking," A small smile briefly crossed the angel's lips then vanished, "What do you make of this? In the land where the People of the South Wind once dwelled, the last vestige of humanity awaits those on the old road west to the land of the Spaniards. In this sanctuary where the Mother keeps vigil the divine power lies."

Brady sat there thinking a minute. He could feel the geek-fu kicking as he got up retrieving his laptop returning next to the angel. Pulling up Google, Brady typed in the first blatant clue, People of the South Wind. Castiel tilted his head when the hunter slapped his head against his forehead.

"How could I've been so dumb? Kansas was named after the Kaw or Kanza tribe which meant People of the South Wind. Okay let's see what we can find in terms of old roads."

Brady continued pouring over websites and search engines not having much luck yet. What was he missing? He sat back for a minute thinking about old roads west to the land of Spaniards. So he took another approach and decided to look into the history of Kansas focusing on the time when Spain was in the New World.

"I could go for some coffee," Brady made the off comment as he cracked his fingers and popped his back. Castiel nodded and went to make a pot. Brady kept going feeling as if he was getting somewhere once he narrowed down the timeline. Wanting to try something, he crossed referenced old trails and Spanish colonization. Three sites came up as he clicked on the first one, the Kansas State Historical Society. His brown eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store as he solved part of the riddle.

"Cas, get your butt in here!" Brady called out excitedly as the angel returned with two steamy mugs of coffee. The hunter turned the laptop so the angel could see.

"Okay, instead of old roads I tried old trails and cross checked it with Spanish colonization. Now the KSHS gave me this. The Santa Fe Trail, which ran through Kansas and into Santa Fe which was once under Spanish rule." Castiel waited for Brady to continue as the hunter realized he had zoned out.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly before delving into the world of the Santa Fe Trail. The angel savored the rich Kona brew as Brady stared intensely at the monitor. Frustration mixed with relief then elation as he had found another piece of the puzzle.

"Ah ha! Council Grove was the last known town on the Santa Fe Trail until travelers reached New Mexico. We're getting closer, Cas," the hunter's enthusiasm was contagious as Castiel felt anxiety and hope washing over him. The angel watched as Brady typed furiously searching everything he could on the tiny outpost. What could be a mother that kept vigil? Brady looked at all the sites located along the trail stopping at one particular name. The Madonna of the Trail. Madonna was another name for the Virgin Mary! That was it!

"We need to get our asses to Council Grove, Kansas asap! Brooklyn's Grace is at the Madonna of the Trail statue. Ironic isn't it?" Castiel nodded as he had not let the observation slide. It made sense as the demons were counting on them to look elsewhere and not in a statue of the Blessed Mother.

"Demons, not too bright," Brady said in a snarky tone earning a small laugh from the angel. Castiel finished off his mug's contents anxious to tell Brooklyn the good news. He would soon have his angel back, healed and strong.

He hurried down the hall bursting into their room to find her sound asleep. Her back facing him as he crawled across the bed gently shaking her awake whispering elatedly in her ear, "Brook, we know where your Grace is. Brook, are you awake? Brook?" The angel continued shaking her unaware that Brooklyn was in two places at once.

* * *

Dean woke up to see Brooklyn standing there before him looking down with lust laden eyes. Her fingers gently brushed his skin sending a small electric charge that lingered where her skin met his. He remained frozen in place as she neared closer still leaning down taking his mouth within hers. He couldn't move, couldn't lift a finger to push her away but soon found himself welcoming the contact wanting more from his midnight visitor. She ran her hands up his naked chest taking a nipple in between her fingers rolling it and teasing it until it was a small erect bud.

As her hand slid down his waist and abs and gently gripped the weeping erection below, she froze as Castiel's voice filled her head. Releasing him, Brooklyn vanished as Dean could smell her body wash upon his skin. Jumping from the bed, he hurried to the bathroom anxious to release the pent up tension within his body.

Brooklyn stirred and turned to see Castiel's rich blue orbs laced with concern as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Cas, what is it? Did Lilith break the last Seal?" The angel frowned as she seemed confused. Castiel sat down beside her scooping her in his arms as he told her the good news.

"We know where your Grace is, Brook. It's in Council Grove, Kansas."

Brooklyn smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity looking up at the angel with hope and optimism. "My Grace…" she whispered nestling against the seraph. The thought of being reunited with her Grace filled her soul with faith restored. Soon, she would be an angel again.

"When do we leave?" she asked excitedly. Her angel didn't know how to tell her she was to remain here. Brooklyn saw the dismal look in her angel's eyes and knew she would not accompany her angel on this mission.

"Brook, you must stay here with Brady and Markus. Gabriel and I shall go," the hunter nodded her head sadly pressing her body closer to his. He knew she wasn't pleased about the decision but Brooklyn was still open and vulnerable and he didn't want to take the risk. Castiel tilted her head up to his taking her in a deep passionate kiss feeling her intensify it as he laid her down upon the bed closing the door with a wave of his hand.

The angel made intense passionate love to his hunter all night long.

**Ok everyone next chapter up soon!!! Sorry about the delay as I am now back home!!! I was actually inspired by the surroundings of the retreat grounds for this story and will come to light in later chapters!!**


	3. Bad Blood Rising

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all the OC's that appear. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and yes even lurking: The reviews and feedback have been awesome!!!

_The dark sides of Sam and Brooklyn begin to rear their ugly heads…_

Sam tossed and turned on the bed as sleep continued to elude him. The dreams plagued him on and off for the past few days turning more vivid and violent with each passing vision. Visions of blood and pleads for mercy falling upon deaf ears. Visions of innocents meeting bloody violent ends at his hands as the sounds of bone being crushed and flesh being torn like tissue paper rang hollow in his ears. He wasn't sure where he was in these nightmares as his surroundings were blurred like someone took a paintbrush and smeared everything around him. When he tried to recall those dreams only the voices of the dying could be heard and the emotions and sensations he experienced were evoked . Men and women screaming in pain taking their last dying breath as he relished in their anguish and torment.

Just as he would see the faces of the unfortunate, he would sit upright in bed screaming and drenched in sweat. His shirt and shorts were drenched in sweat every time he woke up like this as his body trembled uncontrollably. Surely he was experiencing the emotions of another, a demon perhaps. Only the hunter was reliving events that had only transpired but hours ago.

_12 hours earlier…_

Sam led the battalion of demons through the trees and out onto the prairies as the legion fell to their stomachs as not to be detected by the enemy. His long lean body slinked through the tall grass concealing his body as well as the demonic mass behind him. Their movements like those of a serpent as they continue to slither on their bellies. Sam ordered his army to stop using the powers of his mind, one of the many abilities that came with the blood of the Fallen One coursing through his veins. They waited and watched.

Ariel paced nervously as she sensed something was off in the air. Her fierce blue eyes scanned the Eastern horizon looking over and through the tall grass seeing nothing out of the ordinary. But still, it did little ease her angelic radar which was telling rather screaming at her otherwise. Something out of the corner of her eye made her jerk her head to the right and narrow her eyes focusing on area. Something black weaved within the amber waves, something unnatural. The angel stared harder as a fluttering of wings and feathers burst from the grass as a red and yellow tipped blackbird flew away. Ariel jumped back laughing at herself for being afraid of a bird. She breathed a sigh of relief before going back to scanning the open grasslands.

Sam had watched the seraph nearly giving away their position as he had struggled with keeping his laughter muffled. He watched as Ariel went back to scanning the countryside with sword in hand. He knew the angel was a master of the divine blade as Lucifer's memories of the angel flooded his mind. His muscles began to tense as he sensed the weakness in the protective barrier the angels had set up to keep them out. Thanks to his scout, the protective shield was now penetrable. Sam silently told his legion to be ready to strike as he began slithering through the grass nearing the sentinels that stood watch.

_Ready…Attack!!!!_

The demons rose rushing the small garrison of angels catching the warriors completely all off guard save for Ariel who now realized why her senses were off. The seraphs armed their vessels with what time they had as the barrage of demons and weapons collided with them. The first line of angels were slaughtered within seconds as the demons ran their poisoned weapons through their vessel's bodies. The sickening sounds of blood against blade filled the air along with the screams of the dying from angel and demon alike. Ariel fought bravely as she slashed and cut at the demons feeling their hot blood erupting from places that arms and hands once were cover her body and hands. Entrails and viscera soaked the ground turning the earthen soil crimson. The angels were few but they fought like many as the tide slowly turned in their favor.

Ariel cried out rallying the remaining angels as they continued to drive back the demons as she took the lead charging against Sam and few demons that remained. Sam saw Ariel rallying her angels and knew she had to be stopped. He weaved through the battling forces keeping his eye on the seraph leader. Ariel saw the tall one rushing her as her sword sliced off the arms of a demon before she lopped its head off kicking the corpse to the ground. She spun around blocking the attack from Sam. His face contorted in anger and shock as the angel stood before him.

"Sam Winchester, redeemed from Hell only to turn tail yet again," Ariel hissed thrusting her sword before her aiming for Sam's heart. Sam, anticipating the move, swept his sword downward colliding with hers in a clash of sparks and metal. Their bodies twisted and turned avoiding the other's sharp blade. Sam hurled his demonic weapon down against the angel as Ariel responded by twisting her hips hard and raising her blade over her head stopping the would be death blow. Sam cried out in frustration as Ariel remained steadfast her blue eyes flashed with a tinge of white as her true form came out a little. Sam covered his eyes stumbling backwards tripping over a rock and landing on his back hard.

Ariel prepared to deliver her own death blow upon the legion's leader raising the blessed weapon over her head swinging it downward towards Sam. In one quick flash of metal and flesh, a cry filled the sky as the blade ran through its victim as it entwined with intestines blood and flesh. Blood bubbled up through the throat escaping over a mouth twisted in pain as the shadow of death washed over.

Ariel felt her body sliding lower on the blade hearing the slick sound of blood running over the unholy blade. Her blood fell on Sam's shirt and jeans as he looked up with a sinister grin. Sam watched with sick satisfaction as the angel slid further down the sword as her life was slowly ebbing away. Her body twitched and convulsed while her eyes rolled back up inside her head as her vessel's body continued to die.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…Rest in peace," Sam sneered as he lifted his foot and kicked the still form of the angel up and off his weapon watching it landing with a dull thud. He leapt to his feet wiping the crimson sheen off his sword with the shirt of the now dead angel. Sam looked around to see the other angels had retreated leaving him and the few demons that were still alive in among the strewn bodies of the fallen. He kneeled down beside the angel's cold body reaching inside her shirt and retrieving the amulet she had around her neck jerking it off and putting it in his pocket.

12 hours later Sam awoke to the sounds of his own screaming as the memories of that bloody battle floated in his mind.

* * *

Brooklyn felt as if her body and soul were separating as she lay there in Castiel's arms. She couldn't more as she was frozen in place helpless as the darkness swept over her as she slipped into a deep state of unconsciousness.

Dean was alone in the room as Tariel had been called away to help in fighting Lilith and Sam had gone to bed early. The Seal was a big one and all the help was needed within the area. He was wary about her leaving but Tariel reassured him she would return to him like the many times she had in the past. Once she had left, the hunter had fallen asleep, exhausted from being awake for over 24 hours straight.

The soft touch of fingertips traced up his chest over his shoulders resting upon his lips as she waited for him to awaken. She would not wait long for once her fingers paused upon his lips Dean was wide awake grabbing hold the intruder's arms. The moonlight streamed through the blinds illuminating Brooklyn's face. Dean's fierce green eyes went wide with shock to see the former angel standing before him. She looked down at his hands holding her arms then back at him silently pleading with him to release her. The hunter felt his hands slipping off her slender arms watching as Brooklyn peeled away her shirt and pants revealing her naked body before him.

She put a finger to her lips shushing the hunter as she pulled back the blankets laying her body on top of his her mouth crashing into his in a hunger driven kiss. Dean put his hands on her shoulders starting to push her away but soon found himself giving in to the sweet temptation of those pouting lips pressed tight against his. The tiny voice inside growing louder as he felt the boxers sliding down his hips and down on the floor.

Hands groped and caressed as teeth and tongues clashed for dominance as their bodies slammed together on the bed. Dean grabbed her hips digging his fingers tight into her skin leaving marks no doubt but it mattered not as Brooklyn slammed and shifted her body hard upon his as the sound of bodies colliding together echoed through the room. She tilted her head up as her grey eyes flashed black then grey as she looked back down at the hunter. His face revealing the immense pleasure that coursed through his body from his head to his toes. He didn't want her to stop or leave, he wanted her to stay. Whatever mojo she was working he was hooked on it.

Their illicit affair carried on for most of the night with Dean refusing to let her go feeling as if this constant craving will never be appeased.

They lay there in one another's arms feeling the deep sexual rapture slowly declining between them. Dean could feel the torch he carried for the hunter being relit as she gently kissed his red swollen lips. She playfully smiled at him before realizing she needed to return.

Dean looked up with a glazed over expression as she leaned in in a heated kiss before pulling away and getting up. Brooklyn felt his hand grab hers as she turned to see him looking up with desperation in his emerald depths.

"Will I see you again?" He asked anxiously. A knowing smile crossed her lips as she whispered in his ear, "Do you want to see me again?" She purred in his ear.

"Yes," he responded feeling her lips touch his neck before she left. As she turned, her eyes became black as night as at the same time Dean's green eyes flashed black then green before drifted off to sleep.

Brooklyn woke up the next morning feeling strange all over. She felt as if she had just run a damn marathon as she was sweaty and her heart pounded in her chest. The hunter looked over to see her angel was gone. She looked around seeing his clothing still remained draped over the chair. Brooklyn rubbed her forehead as the events from the previous night trickled into her mind. She felt herself blushing at the bits and pieces of her dalliance with Dean she was able to recall. That was one rather hot dream to say the least. She waved it off as a dream and sat up just as Castiel stepped in the room with a towel wrapped around him.

"Gee, thanks for waiting for me, Cas," she said feigning hurt as the angel sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, Brook, but you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to disturb you. You did sleep well, right?" She looked over at her angel nodding at him realizing she did feel pretty refreshed.

"So today you and my father leave for Kansas," she said sadly looking down at her hands. Castiel knew she was still upset about him leaving but what choice did he have?

"Yes, but you know you are still very weak from the virus and now that you are human again vulnerable. I wish not to worry about you while we are away so please, stay here where it is safe, for me? For us?" Castiel ran his fingers through the copper tresses he loved so much. Brooklyn nodded her head as he kissed her before changing.

* * *

Markus and Brady were walking around the property assessing any weaknesses in the protective barrier. So far everything was still in place and secure.

"Do you think Samael will come for Brooklyn again?" Brady asked as they rounded the bend and up the hill towards the house.

"If he does, he won't be able to set foot on the property. The barriers I set up when I came here are still just as strong if not stronger. No evil can pass through."

Brady felt reassured at his friend's words as they saw the house before them and Gabriel standing on the deck waiting for their return.

"Markus, Brady," the Archangel addressed the hunters. Brady knew what the arrival of the Messenger meant for he and Castiel were leaving for Kansas to retrieve Brooklyn's missing Grace. Without saying another word, the trio stepped inside out of the relentless Arizona sun.

Castiel was holding Brooklyn in his arms whispering soothing gentle words in Aramaic. She didn't want him to go but didn't have the final say in the matter. It killed the angel to see her like this knowing this could wipe out the progress they were making in bringing her out of the emotional void she was still awash in.

"Castiel, we must go," Gabriel said with a hint of urgency as the angel stood with Brooklyn in his arms. The Archangel collected his daughter in his arms embracing her tight.

"I will take extra care of Cas, my daughter. If you feel sad or lonely just hold the medallion you wear now over your heart and think of Castiel. It will help to ease your sick heart," Brooklyn nodded hugging her father once more before saying goodbye to her angel.

"I will return to you, for I had a dream we were united as one in marriage. I will come home to you and that dream will be a reality," the angel whispered in Aramaic before he kissed her deeply not caring if the others were standing close by. The thought of being finally united in mind body and soul like that made her smile. Castiel wiped away her tears kissing her once more before joining Gabriel as they left in a rush of air and wings.

Brooklyn sat down upon the couch feeling very tired all of a sudden. She looked over at Markus and Brady who were heading back out to check the front of the property.

"We will be back, Brook, you need to rest," Markus gently said kissing her forehead before heading out the front door. Brooklyn settled on her side and soon felt the familiar darkness calling for her as she fell in a deep trance like state.

* * *

Samael was waiting at the river's edge as he turned to see Brooklyn approaching him. Her eyes flashing black as his greeted her in similar fashion.

"I have Dean right where I want him. All it took was one night in ecstasy and he's hooked. And the more we continue to see one another, the further he falls."

Samael grinned at her opening his arms wide as she collapsed in his arms. He missed having the hunter in his arms as the events of their time in Hell were still fresh in his mind. He leaned in kissing her neck and jaw whispering in her ear, "I missed you in my arms, Brookie."

She merely sighed and closed her eyes allowing her demonic lover to hold her close.

"You know what you must do now, my love," Brooklyn nodded looking up with black depths. Grinning down at her Samael kissed her fiercely before leaving her. Brooklyn closed her eyes as she vanished and woke up on the couch. Black orbs in control as she settled back down and closed her eyes.

**Okay everyone next chapter up soon!!! I decided to put a little twist on the Manchurian Candidate idea of someone snapping when a word or phrase is said only this time Lucifer's blood is what causes Sam and Brook to go into these trances then have very little memory of what happened. Thanks again for all of the support that has been shown!!!**


	4. Red Herring

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: Thank you so much for all of the support and feedback!!!

Metallikirk-Thank you again for the killer review!! It's always a bad idea to mess with family!!

_As Cas and Gabriel reach Council Grove, Brooklyn and Sam continue to go Manchurian…_

The small town of Council Grove, Kansas was abandoned when the angels arrived. The town had all but evacuated when the forces of Heaven and Hell clashed here a little under a year ago. A Seal was hidden here within the town the demons were desperate to break. It seemed that an angel had fallen but redeemed herself in the eyes of the Lord and was residing within this quiet community. Lilith was anxious to bring Katrina back into the fold as bringing a reformed fallen angel into evil was one of the Seals.

_One year ago…_

Castiel was there as was Michael who guarded the fallen angel. Lilith had sent her best demons before her, the Special Ops of the demon world as Brooklyn had called them. The orders were to retrieve Katrina at all costs but the angels were ready for them as they garrison had taken up shelter inside the old Kaw Mission and waited. Over the horizon a large black mass swirled gaining speed as it neared the angel's stronghold.

"Crocell…" Michael growled as the outlines of the small army amassed just south of the small grove of trees. Crocell was a Grand Duke who would appear as an angel and led over 48 legions of demons including this elite team. The other angels present felt their vessel's tense up as the approaching demonic horde got closer blocking out the sun and surrounding the old mission with the swirling black mass that accompanied them. Castiel watched as the putrid vapors seeped beneath the doors and along the gaps in the windows. Katrina had sought refuge in the inner sanctum pouring salt across the threshold as she began to pray as sounds of battle cries and weapons clashing could be heard on the other side. The young woman curled into a ball closing her eyes tighter and covering her ears as she prayed harder.

Michael and Crocell squared off as the other angels and demons continued to do battle in and along the mission grounds. The demonic Special Ops were gaining the upper hand as the carnage carried on. Castiel was in the middle of the fray surrounded by three demons that were closing in on the angel. His sword since lost in the river but it mattered not to the seraph as he summoned his powers feeling them materialize into a small yet powerful orb.

"Nice parlor trick, angel, but your little light there can't do shit to us," one taunted Castiel as he hurled the orb towards the demons watching as it exploded into an array of blue, white and pearl hues causing the demons to cry out in pain as the divine power burned their flesh from the inside out until the remains of the demons ruptured and fractured shattering into crisped and charred chunks of flesh and bone. The smell of rotted flesh and skin stung the angel's nose as he looked down at the black scar marks where three demons once stood.

"Looks like the joke's on you three," Castiel retorted turning his attention back to the onslaught behind him punching and kicking his enemies helping his brothers and sisters destroy the line weakening the demons' stranglehold on the battle.

Michael and Crocell circled around one another in the main room of the mission, their swords drawn and covered and dripping with the blood of their foes.

"Why must you be so fucking difficult?!" Crocell shouted lunging for the Archangel. Michael twisted his body and swung his own blade undercutting the attack.

"Sorry to be such a pain in your side, Crocell," Michael fired back dropping and sweeping the demon's feet from beneath him. Crocell stumbled landing hard on his back opening a short window of vulnerability. Michael seized the moment striking with deadly precision. Crocell saw coming attack rolling out of the way as Michael's sword clashed with the stone floor creating sparks between the two. Crocell fled down the hall towards the inner sanctum where Katrina had been hiding.

Crocell looked down seeing the white protective line barring him entrance. Michael came up behind the demon launching his mighty blade towards the demon's back. Crocell whipped around and to Michael's shock and horror caught the blade between his hands with the ease and skill of an outfielder.

"Don't look so shocked, Mikey. Remember I used to be an angel too and I know how you guys roll up there and down here. I can anticipate any move you make, read what you're planning next and react accordingly. This will be one Seal you will not save," Crocell snarled as he hurled a powerful surge of energy at Michael slamming the Archangel against the wall pinning his vessel there as Crocell brushed away the salt line and opened the door with a wave of his massive hand.

Katrina was still curled up praying out loud as the demon entered the sacred chamber grinning down at her. He approached the shaky form kneeling down beside her pulling her hands from her ears.

"Hello, Katrina," he whispered. The former angel gasped in horror as she leapt backwards only to be snapped back as Crocell held a tight grip upon her wrist. The woman fought against her captor screaming, kicking and struggling to which Crocell only laughed as he began reciting the incantation.

"No!" Katrina cried out fighting harder against the demon desperate to get away before he could finish. Crocell's voice remained steady and unwavering as the last part of the spell left his lips. Castiel burst through the door rushing towards the demon and former seraph not realizing he was too late to stop Crocell.

"You're too late, Cassie," Crocell hissed as Katrina stood beside him with a look of pure hatred and disgust aimed directly at the angel. Castiel knew they had failed her as he stood there helpless to stop the demon as he vanished in a flash of fire and brimstone leaving a scorch mark where the two had once stood.

_Present time…_

Gabriel and Castiel cautiously walked down the vacant street sensing the numerous bodies buried beneath the mix of pavement and paint. Clouds began building to the West as lightning streaked across the sky like bony fingers reaching out for the angels. The angels continued to proceed down the main street passing the numerous buildings standing as testament to the town's perseverance and adversity. As the crossed the Neosho River, Castiel couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. His sharp blue eyes scanned the route and area around them but saw nothing though it did little to dispel what his instincts were screaming at him.

"Castiel, ahead," Gabriel said with relief as on the other side of the bridge was the Madonna of the Trail. The impressive statue of mother and children stood like a silent sentinel watching over the abandoned town. Their pace quickened with heartbeats to match as they reached the base of the Algonite statue searching around it as the thunder boomed in the distance. Castiel ran his fingers over the inscription reading its powerful words.

_Into the primitive west face_

_Face upflung toward the sun_

_Bravely she came_

_Her children beside her_

_Here she made them a home_

_Beautiful pioneer mother!_

As his hand traced over the second part of the inscription, the letter "a" pushed inward revealing a hidden chamber at the bottom of the base.

"Gabriel!" The Archangel rushed to his brother's side as Castiel pulled out the small smooth case pulling it open. Their eyes went wide as they peered upon its contents.

* * *

Dean had pulled up in the parking lot looking at the door in front of him. She was waiting for him behind the door, his secret lover. The hunter knew it was wrong being here seeing her but this craving, this addiction to her had grown screaming to be fulfilled knowing only she could satisfy it. Dean had told his angel he needed to meet up with a contact regarding a case in the next town knowing she wouldn't question him leaving on short notice. He had kissed her passionately promising to be home in a few hours as they had a little date tonight he promised.

And now Dean was reaching for the door handle as it swung open and Brooklyn stood there in the shadows with a seductive smile.

"God, I've missed you," he whispered with a desperate hunger wavering in his voice. Brooklyn crooked her finger at him beckoning him in as she shut and locked the door behind her. The need for the copper haired beauty became unbearable as he grabbed her face crashing his mouth hard against hers. Brooklyn met his aggressiveness by ripping off his pants and boxers feeling him kicking off the heavy boots then shucking off the restrictive garments.

Strong hands ripping off her own jeans and boy shorts leaving their shirts to be torn away as he skillful hands ripped his shirt up and over his head temporarily momentarily breaking their contact. Their mouths crashed together in a fury and rush of teeth and tongue scraping against one another fighting for dominance as a small nimble hand slid down encircling around his hard erection slowly pumping it with full strong strokes. Dean moaned inside her mouth lost in a sea of bliss at the sensual caress of his lover's hand. He hungered for more wanting to feel the tight hot wetness surrounding him.

She felt her body being lifted and lowered on the bed, the soft comforter embracing her body. Brooklyn looked up with lust filled slate depths as the hunter crawled up her body kissing her soft neck and jaw while his knee parted her legs apart. They both cried out as hot velvet met hard flesh rocking together in forbidden passion. Her legs wrapped around his hard waist pushing Dean deeper inside of her. He groaned in pleasure feeling him completely surrounded by her body's walls.

Dean felt a rush of energy charge through his body as his hips slammed hard against hers as he heard Brooklyn softly crying out his name. The sound of her gentle voice calling his name drove him closer to the edge as he felt his balls tighten up closer to his body. Brooklyn could feel her own body reaching climax as the fire within her body raged higher and higher as the area below her stomach tightened.

Their bodies collided harder and faster as Dean felt her clamp tightly around him coating his erection with her hot slick release as his body was past the point of turning back. His eyes turned black as he exploded deep within his lover filling her with his hot sticky release. Brooklyn smiled up seeing him one step closer to falling completely. She could sense the craving and need he had for her devouring his soul piece by piece as his eyes turned black remaining the coal hue longer before returning to emerald green.

His amulet rested upon her chest as he claimed her mouth within his own running his hot tongue within the warm recesses of her mouth. She ran her tongue gently across his massaging it and intertwining with it. Dean refused to let her go keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her feeling no resistance from the one below him.

"Be with me," he pleaded looking hard into those slate depths as she nodded smiling at the hunter. The torch within burned brighter as he pressed his lips hard against hers feeling himself growing painfully hard again. His body ached for her touch again and he would fulfill the craving tugging at his soul. He flipped her over grabbing her hips hard as he pulled her up upon her knees taking her again. As their bodies locked together, their eyes turned black and empty.

* * *

Castiel and Gabriel searched around the statue and inside the hidden chamber as Brooklyn's Grace was nowhere to be found. Marius had lied! The demon had fed them a red herring sending them on a wild goose chase! Lightning streaked across the sky as something fluttered to the ground. Castiel picked up the envelop seeing his name on it and recognized it as Seth's handwriting. Fat rain drops began hitting the ground and grow in intensity.

"Come, Castiel, let's find shelter," Gabriel suggested as they hurried down the street towards the old post office. The door opened with ease as the angels hurried inside. Gabriel waved his hand flooding the room with a soft glow as the storm raged outside. Castiel pulled out the envelope with his name on it ripping it open. Gabriel stood by looking over his shoulder as the angel read the letter.

_Castiel,_

_If you are reading this then you have discovered that Brooklyn's Grace is not here. The demons had fed you a line of bullshit as a means to distract you, throw you off course. All of this I had in a vision but wrote this and left it as I foresaw you and Gabriel arriving here and realizing you were both set up. _

_Brooklyn's Grace is in the lighthouse of Fort San Felipe del Morro in San Juan, Puerto Rico fiercely guarded by the Grigori. I cannot reveal any further information to help you in your quest as Zachariah has been watching me like a damn hawk. Seems he doesn't like the idea of me helping his fellow brothers…. _

_But you must hurry as time is of the utmost importance!! Godspeed angels! _

_Seth_

Castiel looked over at Gabriel as the Archangel nodded his head in a telling manner. Thunder cracked directly overhead as the angels vanished in a flash of lightning.

* * *

Brooklyn looked over seeing Dean fast asleep. His arms wrapped around her as she smirked at the sleeping hunter. She pricked her finger watching the crimson drop forming rapidly as she pressed the bleeding tip firmly upon his lips as she whispered an ancient binding spell. She rose kissing him once more telling him that he would see her very soon.

"Time to go, Dean. Wouldn't want to make Tariel suspect anything now would we?" She carded her fingers through his hair before leaving him once more. Several minutes later the hunter awoke dressing and feeling the craving within him subside for now until the next time…

* * *

Lucifer grinned as he could feel the hunter falling under Brooklyn's spell knowing it meant heartache for a certain trio of angels. He could also feel Sam carrying out his own mission as he had killed Ariel retrieving the piece of medallion she wore around her neck. Now he was seeking out the next angel, Nathaniel. The Fallen One relaxed back in his seat as his soon to be Dark Angels carried out his will.

* * *

Dean arrived back to his room the scent of his lover mingled with that of their recent sexual tryst upon his skin and hair. He hurriedly stripped off his clothing chucking them in his laundry bag and hopped in the shower as Tariel was resting on the bed. As the hunter washed away the remaining traces of his illicit affair, Tariel rose as she had witnessed his odd behavior. Reaching in the bag, she grabbed his shirt picking a very familiar scent on the fabric. Taking another whiff, she struggled in vain to recall the owner of this scent but drew a blank.

The sound of the door opening made her toss the bag down and sit on the bed as Dean emerged from the bathroom. She put on a smile as he approached her kissing her softly.

"How did the meeting with your contact go?" She asked gauging his answer.

"Well he said that the house was the scene of several brutal homicides in the 1916 which remains unsolved to this day. Many of the townspeople won't go near it as they say it's haunted. Sounds like a routine haunting to me," he causally noted as he dressed for their date. As he dressed, Dean thought of the next time he would be in the arms of his copper haired lover….

* * *

Sam watched as Nathaniel healed the wounded angel noticing the piece of medallion shining in the moonlight. His grin was sinister as he drew the sword of Lucifer from his belt and watched it gleam in the light. He waited until the wounded angel had left leaving the Archangel alone. Nathaniel stood rigid as he sensed evil nearby. He drew his sword focusing on the area that Sam was hiding in.

"Alright, devil, come out and fight," he challenged as Sam crashed through the bushes and trees.

**Ok everyone next chapter us soon! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!!! It looks as if Tariel may suspect something's up with her hunter….**


	5. Lost and Found

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and yes lurking: Thank you all so very much for the positive feedback!!!

_Castiel and Gabriel arrive in Puerto Rico as Sam continues his bloodbath and Cas figures out what's wrong with Brooklyn…_

The moon was full and breeze gentle as the angels arrived at the El Morro fortress. To the left the lights of the bustling city of San Juan could be seen across the bay. The angels scanned the massive stone fort finding the lighthouse sitting as the silent sentinel of the metropolis awash in the gentle glow of the moonlight. The appearance was deceiving as Gabriel could sense the presence of three Grigori standing watch over the tower keep. They were once powerful angels but Fell when they mated with human females. The Grigori then became fierce loyal guards to Lucifer carrying out his bidding.

Castiel watched as the three Fallen angels kept still only their eyes moving back and forth in a sinister manner. He knew they would have a fight on their hands as they were outnumbered three to two. He lowered his head and silently prayed they would succeed in battle.

"You rang?" The angel jerked his head up to find Michael standing there between him and Gabriel. The Archangel smiled at both his brothers as they couldn't help but to smile back at the Warrior.

"Did you really think I would let you two have all the fun now?" he chuckled as he drew his sword out and ran his thumb along it pleased at the sharpness of the blade.

"Oh no, Michael, we wouldn't dream of depriving you of all the fun we're about to have," Gabriel rolled his eyes playfully as Castiel softly laughed. The mood quickly changed to a serious tone as the angels quickly returned their focus to getting Brooklyn's Grace back.

"What's the plan?" Castiel asked looking at the two Archangels. Michael continued to stare hard at the guards as Gabriel appeared to be lost in deep thought.

"The Grigori will know we are coming so we may as well go in guns blazing as they say in the Westerns," Michael simply stated as the other two angels looked at the Warrior with raised eyebrows then looked at one another.

"Michael are you alright?" Gabriel asked as the Warrior nodded his head and vanished. The other two angels soon followed suit appearing at the top of the ramp with swords drawn. The Grigori were ready for the angels as they had detected the smell of the angels the moment they arrived. They stood in formation ready for combat, ready to die serving their Master.

* * *

Sam stood off against Nathaniel with sword raised and eyes pitch black. Nathaniel kept a wary eye on the younger Winchester as he could smell the stench of Lucifer leaching off his opponent.

"Sam, if you can hear me, snap out of it! This isn't you!" Sam merely narrowed his eyes at the Archangel as he launched the first strike. Nathaniel waved his hand sending the hunter flying backwards towards the soft ground. Sam jumped to his feet wiping the dirt from his jacket and jeans. He cracked his neck and back before kneeling down and retrieving his sword. Nathaniel quickly realized that it was the blade of Lucifer that the hunter was holding, the one thing that could kill anything including angels.

Sam grinned which made the Archangel's blood run cold which only empowered the hunter. Nathaniel wasn't about to go down without a hard fight and a fight was what Sam Winchester was about to get. The Archangel's eyes glowed blue green as he charged the hunter ready to kill him if it meant stopping Lucifer. Sam lifted his own hand hurling a powerful surge towards Nathaniel. Nathaniel gritted his teeth as the shock wave hit him shattering every single bone in his vessel's body. The sound of bone cracking could be heard for miles around as the Archangel cried in pain as he landed on the ground unable to move. He gasped for breath as he willed his body to heal. The sounds of bones mending together filled Nathaniel's ears as he jumped to his feet with sword in hand.

"Neat trick, Nate. Now can you do it when I do this…"Sam raised his hand and closed it as the Archangel felt his throat close up. He struggled for air gasping as his face turned red then purple. He didn't see the blade hurled in his gut until Nathaniel felt the sharp pain as Sam used his other hand to manipulate the sword twisting it around then upward gutting the Archangel like a fish. Nathaniel felt his life slipping through his fingers as his vessel's soul slipped through the human form. Sam grinned wickedly as he continued carving up the now dead seraph taking immense pleasure in the desecration of the angel's corpse.

The remains of what was once the Archangel Nathaniel collapsed to the ground in a heap covering the grass and soil with blood and spilled entrails. Sam dropped to his knees fishing for the medallion the Archangel was wearing. His blood slicked fingers landed on cool metal causing his eyes to light up and grin to widen as he pulled the medallion from beneath the blood soaked shirt. Sam ripped it off placing it in his pocket.

"Two down, one to go," he muttered before vanishing.

Lucifer laughed at the death of his former friend and confidant. The sickeningly good bastard deserved it! He and that bitch Ariel had been the first ones to turn on him. His heart, or what was left of it, was broken by her betrayal. It seemed she had eyes for another, namely Nathaniel. When he was cast off he swore vengeance against them along with the third one who had ultimately betrayed him. Well, soon he would have the last laugh.

* * *

The angels fought hard against the Grigori as exhaustion began to set in for Castiel, but the seraph refused to bend knowing that it was a matter of life and death for his beloved Brooklyn. Gabriel channeled his energy as he raised his hand and flashed blue green depths at the Grigori before him as the bolt of lightning raced from his palm striking down the his foe. The Fallen angel screamed in pain as it fell to the ground writhing around in agony. Grabbing his sword, the Messenger assailed his fallen rival leaping and raising his sword over his head crying out like a wild animal.

The Grigori opened its eyes and rolled out of the way seconds before the Archangel's sword clashed against stone. Gabriel tucked and rolled crouching down as the servant of Lucifer launched its own attack.

"Come on," he muttered under his breath as the creature charged against the solid stone withdrawing its short sword. Gabriel kept his face tense and eyes hard as he remained crouched down waiting for the right moment. As the creature neared him, the Archangel blocked his mind and thrust his blade deep within the Grigori's chest. The creature's short sword fell to the stone with a clatter as Gabriel jumped and kicked the handle of his blade driving the sword deeper still inside its heart.

The dying creature tilted its head back as its black soul fled its body leaving a hollow shell behind. Gabriel turned to see Castiel was in trouble as the Grigori he was battling was gaining the upper hand. Pulling his sword from the dead Grigori, the Messenger rushed to his brother's side. The Fallen angel had the seraph in a corner as it drew its short sword ready to kill the angel. The Grigori spun around as it detected an Archangel behind it.

"Gabriel," it whispered focusing its attention towards the green eyed seraph. Gabriel crooked his finger at the creature.

"Come and get it," he uttered knowing it heard his challenge. The Grigori charged the Archangel ready for battle as its sword was held tightly in its hand. Gabriel leapt up and with a one fell swoop cleanly cut its head from the neck watching as the thing's head rolled down stone walkway while the body dropped before the Archangel.

"Grigori, just as stupid as the day they Fell," he said with disgust turning to see Michael and the remaining Grigori fighting with bare fists. Leave it to the Warrior to be the dramatic one showing off his brawns. Castiel and Gabriel stood there watching Michael throw punches hard enough that they felt it where they stood. With every punch the Grigori launched, Michael would return it with two hard upper cuts and roundhouse kick to the chest. This dance of angel and former angel continued for several minutes until Michael kicked up his sword and spun and faced his brother while sinking the sword in the creature's chest.

"Must you be a show off?" Castiel asked crossing his arms across his chest. Michael grinned while pulling out his sword and wiping it off the corpse of the Grigori.

"What? I was getting bored," he answered cheekily. Gabriel rolled his eyes and proceeded towards the beacon. Castiel followed as something stirred within him.

"It's here, her Grace is here," he felt the excitement building running towards the tower. The Archangels hurried to keep up with the younger angel. The closer they approached the more intense the feeling became within Castiel's soul. Gabriel could soon feel it as well as the soft glow of Brooklyn's Grace came into view.

Castiel slowly reached out holding the small hourglass vial in his hand feeling the warmth within his closed fist. He closed his eyes as he whispered into the night, "I'm coming home, Brook."

Castiel turned to face the Warrior and Messenger feeling a smile begin to creep up on the corners of his mouth. As they were about to return, Raphael appeared as the angels saw the angst on his face.

"Ariel and Nathaniel are dead."

"Dead? How is this possible?" Michael demanded.

"We are not sure but we know it was Lucifer's doing. The medallions each wore were missing."

Gabriel looked over at Castiel. "Go back to Phoenix and restore my daughter's Grace. This news changes everything," his urgent tone rattled the angel as he vanished in a flap of wings.

"We must warn Ahadiel for he is the last one. Whoever killed Ariel and Nathaniel will be targeting our young brother. Michael and Raphael find Ahadiel and I will track down the killer," the Archangels nodded in agreement as they vanished into the tropical night.

* * *

Castiel returned home anxious to restore his Brooklyn's Grace. "Brook!" He called out only to be greeted with silence. "Brook? Brook, I'm home. Where are you?" Fear beginning to rise within the angel as he searched the downstairs and upstairs before reaching their room and seeing her fast asleep on the bed. He crawled down on the large bed gently shaking her.

"Brook, Brook I'm home. We found your Grace. Brook are you alright?" Castiel placed his hand over her heart feeling it beating strongly within her chest. He could see her chest rising up and down in a slow steady movement. Thinking she was in a deep peaceful slumber, the angel curled up beside her as they were safe here and no one could hurt them.

* * *

What the angel didn't know was that Brooklyn was in another place or rather in another's arms. Dean and Tariel had returned back from their night out enjoying one another's company. While Tariel was happy spending time with her hunter, Dean's mind was elsewhere as he had been visited by Brooklyn in his dreams telling him that she would be there waiting for him later in the evening. It was as if she knew when he was craving her touch and taste as he could feel the need rising within him. But Dean had to be sure his angel didn't know of his intentions so he came up with a plan to make her none the wiser.

After an intense and passionate love making session, Dean gently kissed his angel then touched her forehead sending her into a deep sleep. When she woke up she wouldn't remember what happened only the events prior to. Grabbing his clothes, Dean dressed and nearly tripped over his two feet as he raced out the door and into his baby.

Brooklyn was sitting on the bed with one leg crossed over the other looking straight at the door as Dean burst through the door and slammed it behind him.

"What took you so long? Wait, I know, you were screwing her weren't you? I can smell her all over you," Dean thought she looked so fucking hot when she got angry like that. Brooklyn slowly rose from the bed and began ripping apart the hunter's clothing. Dean grabbed her face hungrily taking her mouth within his own. His addiction for her body and touch becoming harder and harder to hide from Tariel as his reasons for leaving her alone were becoming more and more creative.

"God, I need you so much," he growled in her ear as he ripped her own clothing off revealing what he so hungered for. He could feel it, the darkness, taking over him, but he couldn't resist as the soft touch of her skin upon his lips was maddening. Brooklyn grinned as she could sense Dean succumbing further to the evil that lie within.

Dean carried Brooklyn to the bed feeling the sexual high he had experienced every time they met, every time their bodies collided into one feeding off one another's sexual energy. It was a rush he wanted to experience again and again with her. Their naked bodies slammed together as they cried out in pain and lust. Dean panted hard as he exploded within his lover feeling her own body milking him until they were both spent.

She looked up seeing his emerald depths glazed over as she knew he was fully in her control.

"Tomorrow I want you to come to me, Dean," she whispered as her eyes went black. Dean grinned as his own orbs matched her own. The hunter leaned in kissing Brooklyn once more before allowing her to leave. He watched her naked body saunter off the bed and disappear before he quickly showered and dressed before returning to Tariel.

Brooklyn slowly opened her eyes to find her angel beside her. The darkness within her remained firmly in place as she could now recall everything that happened since her rescue from Hell. Soon, Dean would be on their side and Lucifer would rise and there wouldn't be a damn thing the angels could do about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by movement beside her. Quickly the black vanished leaving behind the normal slate depths as Castiel opened his bright blue eyes and smiled sweetly at her. Brooklyn smiled back at the seraph falling into the act of being "good" as he gently ran his fingers along and down her face as she could feel the warm surge of energy pouring from the angel's gentle caress.

The pure unadulterated power made her ill inside as something made her look up and see the hourglass shaped pendant sitting on the stand. Brooklyn's grey orbs went wide with terror as she leapt out of the bed and pressed her body flat against the wall. She narrowed her eyes until they were narrow slits as Castiel sat up looking to where her gaze was fixed at. He glanced over his shoulder seeing the pendant with her Grace in it. The angel frowned as his eyes dulled a little. Brooklyn remained frozen in place as he got up and walked towards her.

"Brook, what's the matter?" Castiel slowly approached her with his hands reaching out towards her. Brooklyn's jaw clenched tight as her voice rumbled in her throat, "Get it out of here."

Her angel looked at the Grace then back at her confused by her sudden shift in behavior.

"Brook, it's your Grace. I went and found it, remember?" He hurried to retrieve it ready to revert his beloved angel to her former form. With the pendant secure in his hand he walked towards the hunter with gentle blue eyes as her grey ones turned harder and colder. Castiel stopped as he saw the change in her eyes feeling as if she wasn't there, like something evil had taken control.

"Get that shit away from me!" She hollered out as the animalistic growl escaped her throat. It was then the angel realized something had happened, something malevolent.

"Lucifer did something to you, Brook. You're not well," his tone turning firmer as his hand tightened around the precious Grace as his suspicions were confirmed by the black orbs that now stared back at him.

"No shit, Sherlock," she said coldly as she waved her hand sending the angel against the wall. Castiel landed hard as the back of his head smacked the smooth wall with a loud crack. She walked over and kneeled down before the angel lifting his chin so she could see his cerulean depths. Her finger digging into his skin as the harsh dark voice spoke, "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a little hunting to do," her lips formed a sinister smirk as she prepared to send Castiel back to Heaven….

**Okay fellow readers the next update shall be soon!!! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!!! This so far has been a labor of love!!**


	6. The Truth Hurts

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: Thank you very much for all of the support!! This truly means a lot to me and drives the inner muse to write!!

_Tariel learns where Dean as really been going…._

The sound of footsteps rushing towards their room prevented Brooklyn from casting the angel from the vessel he inhabited.

"Damn!" She growled snapping her head back at Castiel as the angel slowly opened his eyes allowing the hunter to see hurt mixed with anguish in the angel's ancient depths. The seraph saw a small flash of grey before they turned black once again. His angel was trying to reach him!

"Gotta go, Cassie, but don't worry you'll be seeing me real soon. I promise you," The angel winced as she leaned in kissing him roughly before vanishing. Markus rushed in seeing Castiel slumped down in the corner.

"Castiel, what happened? Where's Brook?" Markus looked over the angel seeing a few bruises but couldn't sense anything worse than that. Castiel grabbed the back of his head feeling the goose egg that was rapidly forming where skull had met wall. Markus extended a hand helping his friend rise to his feet. It was then Castiel noticed his hand was empty. She took it!

"She's gone Markus. Lucifer did something to her and now her Grace is gone! I want her back!" he slammed his fist into the wall shocking Markus as this was very uncharacteristic of the angel. Castiel prepared to hit the wall again but Markus' hand shot out grabbing his wrist and taking the angel in his embrace as tears fell down the seraph's face.

"We are going to get her back, Castiel. We will get her back," Markus vowed as he comforted his anguished friend.

* * *

Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala telling Tariel he was going to hit the library as Sam was still not feeling well. Tariel was wary of his plans and decided to tail him once he left. Ever since Oklahoma City he had been acting off. Sure he was still intimate and passionate it was his sudden need to head off alone for hours at a time that caught her suspicions. At first she had believed him when he told her he was off to see a contact or client but then when it turned into several nights this happened something didn't add up. Something wasn't right. And then there were his clothes. The faint traces of a sweet blossom filled her senses but the name eluded her until this morning.

Dean was fast asleep beside her when she had awakened unable to recall anything after their date. As she turned and snuggled up to his bare chest she could detect the smell of soap on his skin. That was odd as she didn't recall him taking a shower after their night out. She moved towards his head not detecting the scent of sweat or sex but some sort of shampoo. Her heart pounded hard in her chest as she jumped out of bed and rummaged around finding the shirt and jeans he wore last night. The scent filled her nose as it was then she remembered the scent. It was Japanese Cherry Blossom and only one person used that scent: Brooklyn. But it couldn't be! She was in Phoenix and they were in Albuquerque. He couldn't be running around behind her back with his former flame, could he? It was then she decided to follow Dean the next time he left. She had to see for herself hoping she was wrong.

Dean raced down the interstate as he neared the state line. He was going to see her again and the thought of her in his arms made the hunter smile as he pushed down harder on the accelerator. Lightning streaked in the distance as he hurried down the highway.

Several hours later he pulled in the parking lot jumping out of the Impala. He nearly hit his head on the frame as he got out but wouldn't have felt it as the emotions and adrenaline pumped through his veins. He needed to feel and taste her and he wouldn't deny the rising need within. His jeans were already very tight and uncomfortable as he reached for the doorknob. The door swung open as he was greeted by his copper haired lover. Dean slammed the door tearing at her clothes as his mouth dominated hers. He moaned when her small dexterous hand slid down his jeans and boxers finding his hard erection. Her fingers wrapped around the weeping shaft stroking him as he grew harder almost to the point of pain.

"I need you," his hot breath tickled her neck as she gasped out loud feeling the last of her clothing being stripped away until nothing stood between their heated passion for one another. Dean kissed the soft hot neck and shoulders tasting her upon his lips and tongue. He ran his hands over her tight waist and hips circling around and grabbing her tight ass and lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He sat on the edge of the bed impaling her on his shaft watching her throw her head back as she thrust her hips against him. He cried out in pleasure as the hot tight velvet wetness rubbing against him with every slow thrust.

He grabbed the sides of her head pressing his lips hard against hers as he unleashed his sexual tension on the hunter. She kept up with him thrusting harder and faster as they reached their sexual peaks together screaming out one another's names. Her body milked him hard and rough as he filled her with his release and moaned out her name as Dean came down off his high. Brooklyn cried out as he nipped at her skin and teased her nipples until they were both small erect buds. As Dean continued manipulating her body, Brooklyn felt the evil essence filling Dean until all that remained was the darkness.

"Mine…" She whispered licking his ear sending shivers down his spine. Dean nodded as Brooklyn watched the brilliant bright green being swallowed by the dark fully making the hunter hers.

"Yours always," He responded leaning to kiss her again. Brooklyn felt her body being lowered on the bed as Dean shifted his weight on her. As the demonic lovers started groping and fucking, the door burst open and a very angry and hurt Tariel stepped in the room. Her hazel eyes locked on the two naked forms on the bed as tears welled in her eyes.

"I didn't want to believe it but now I know. You, my sister and friend going behind my back and sleeping with Dean! And you, Dean, are my hunter and lover, not hers! Why!? I wanna know why?!" Brooklyn and Dean laid there still locked together with unsympathetic eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie, but we can't keep our hands off each other; after all he was mine first before you came tramping along," Tariel couldn't believe the words coming out of Brooklyn's mouth as she looked at Dean the whole time gently caressing his sweat laced face. Her words cut like a knife as she could only stand there speechless. Dean looked at Brooklyn with black orbs as she nodded at him.

"Dean, why don't you get dressed and wait in the Impala while I take care of our problem," the hunter nodded kissing her deeply before getting up and dressed. As he left the room he turned to the angel with rich emerald eyes and cold tone, "Sorry, angel, but Brook has a lot more bang in those hips than you'll ever have. What can I say? She has the best mouth this side of the Mississippi," he smirked at the trembling angel as he left the angel and hunter alone.

Brooklyn swung her legs over the side as she stood and retrieved her clothes. In a fit of rage Tariel charged the hunter ready to kick the red haired bitch's ass back to Phoenix but found herself frozen in place as something in the hunter's grey eyes turned hard and sinister bordering evil. Brooklyn continued to dress then sauntered up to the angel smacking her hard across the face.

"That was for barging in where you weren't invited," Brooklyn growled as her eyes grew colder.

"Dean is mine, Tariel."

The angel mustered her strength delivering a hard blow across Brooklyn's jaw. Brooklyn snapped her head back as the angel could hear the hunter's neck cracking back into place. Feeling a trickle of blood on the corner of her mouth, she wiped the small crimson streak and looked at the angel with an arched eyebrow.

"That all you got, Tari?" Tariel reached out grabbing Brooklyn's hair dragging her to her knees but Brooklyn grabbed the angel's hair fisting and wrapping her fingers in the chestnut locks. Immediately the two were rolling around the floor kicking slapping and screaming at one another. The sounds of skin smacking skin resonated through the room and out on the walkway.

"Get your damn dirty hands off me you bitch!" Brooklyn screamed as she pulled and jerked Tariel's hair.

"NO! Dean isn't with you anymore! He's with me you jealous psycho!" Tariel retorted decking Brooklyn in the side of the head. This only enraged the hunter as she called forth the dark powers and hurled the angel back against the wall. Brooklyn stood straightening up as she kneeled down beside the fatigued angel.

"Not anymore, angel bitch," Brooklyn spat out at the slumped form of the seraph before turning to join Dean who patiently waited in the car for her.

"Let's go, baby. Sammy's waiting for us in Idaho," she purred in his ear as Dean leaned in kissing her before starting up the car and heading off towards Idaho.

Tariel stood up feeling the tears running freely down her face as she left for Phoenix to see Castiel.

* * *

Brady was pouring the angel his third cup of coffee watching as Castiel chugged the hot brew down his throat. His actions reminded Brady of an alcoholic. He shoved the mug at Brady to which the hunter responded, "I'm cutting you off after this last cup, Cas."

The angel mumbled something incoherent as Brady pushed over the mug now filled to the brim of steaming hot Kona.

"I have to find her, Brady. I just don't know what I am going to do without her. I mean my prayers were answered when she told me she was in love with me and when she accepted my proposal. I thought we were going to make it, not have anything try to rip us apart again. I have underestimated my former friend," Castiel hung his head not wanting Markus or Brady to see the hot bitter tears welling up.

A gentle rush of wind and sound of sobbing made the angel look up to find Tariel bruised and scratched up with tears running down her face. Her hands balled into tight angry fists as she stood there.

"Don't put Brooklyn on such a high pedestal, Cas. I know where she is, rather where she was," her tone harsh and bitter making Castiel tilt his head with confusion in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Tariel, calm down and tell us what happened," Markus gently said leading her to the table.

"Dean kept vanishing for hours on end always saying it was related to a case. But when I detected the scent of Japanese Cherry Blossom I was in denial but then I trailed him and found him and Brooklyn sleeping together!" She broke down sobbing in her hands. Castiel felt his heart stop as he felt his world come crashing down.

His angel, his Brooklyn was taking Dean to bed? The thought of his angel's naked body intertwined with Dean's caused a new surge of tears to cascade down his face as he covered it with his hands.

"Brook…" he sobbed softly rising to leave wanting to be alone. The truth was too much for him to take.

He stood in the doorway of their room looking hard at the bed they shared before slowly sitting on it looking at the stuffed E.T. that was sitting on her pillow. Castiel held the toy tight as his chest and throat tightened up. Lucifer was going to pay dearly for this.

As Castiel sat alone, Markus and Brady comforted Tariel explaining to her what had been going on.

"Lucifer did this!?" She felt her anger rising within her as Brady pushed another mug of coffee her way.

"Yes, Tariel, Lucifer did something to Brooklyn when he had her down in Hell. I suspect Sam didn't return unscathed either. Tariel, I know you are angry at Brooklyn and Dean but you must understand they wouldn't do this on purpose. Remember when Brooklyn did battle against Samael as he tried to rip you and Dean apart? If she didn't want you two to be happy she wouldn't have put her life on the line like she did. Remember it cost her dearly for interfering in Samael's plans. I'm not condoning what happened but don't hold it against them personally. If anyone deserves your wrath, it's Lucifer."

"I want that worthless piece's head on a stick for all the pain he's caused," Tariel slammed her fist on the table as Brady saw the fire flashing in her eyes.

"You'll get your chance, sweetie, but I think you'll have to fight several others for first strike," Markus lightly joked as Tariel felt a small smile creep up on her lips. She took another drink of her coffee looking down seeing some of it had splashed out of her mug.

"I'm sorry, Markus," she said sadly reaching for a napkin.

"Don't worry about it, Tariel, I'll get it," Brady stood up and got a paper towel to clean up the mess. The angel finished her coffee staring down at the empty cup.

"I better talk to Cas," she said excusing herself.

Castiel was sitting on the bed holding the stuffed toy tight as Tariel stood in the doorway. His eyes empty and dull over the loss of his angel. The sight of her brother in such pain and grief made her own heart break that much more. She knocked lightly on the door announcing her presence. Castiel looked up with red tear streaked eyes.

"Cas, can I come in?" The angel nodded as he wiped his eyes. Tariel sat down beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I know you're angry, Tariel," he said quietly, "and I understand for I too am angry and hurt."

"I know what Lucifer did to Brook, Cas. But it hurt to see them together like that. It was like they didn't even care that they were hurting me. My heart just shattered, Cas. Brook is my sister and friend and to see that was a slap in my face," she looked down at the scratches on her arms as Castiel had noticed the various injuries.

"Lemme guess, you and Brook got into it," he observed. Tariel nodded her head as the angel noted the bruises and angry red welts on her jaw and face.

"Looked like it was a very vicious battle between you two."

"That is putting it lightly, Cas. It was a knock down drag out battle to the bitter end. But she used her powers to slam me against the wall allowing her to escape with Dean. But now I don't know where they went," she sighed sadly.

* * *

As the angels consoled one another, Sam circled around Ahadiel with blade in hand. He eyed the piece of medallion hanging from the Archangel's neck.

"I am going to take pleasure in carving you up and leaving your rotting carcass out for the vultures," Sam hissed as Ahadiel merely followed the possessed hunter with his eyes as he remained defiant and silent. The hunter stopped mid pace seeing the Archangel wasn't going to beg or plead for mercy like he had hoped. This enraged the hunter as he rushed the bound Archangel and pummeled the restrained seraph until his face was bruised and bloodied.

"Figures you won't speak or budge as you are an angel that dispenses justice. Guess being a douche bag is part of the job description," he added callously.

"Your venom affects me not, Winchester. You may kill me but you won't break the Seal," Ahadiel taunted back. Sam cried like a wild man rushing to run the blade deep within Ahadiel's heart. As the tip reached his skin, a powerful blow flung Sam backwards against a tree. The tall conifer shook and rattled but remained entrenched in the ground.

Gabriel stood between the hunter and Ahadiel as his green orbs flashed a tinge of blue.

"It ends now, Samuel," Gabriel declared with his sword drawn.

"Bring it on, Gabe," Sam spat back as the two collided in a fury of blades and muscle as Archangel fought minion.

**Wow! I must be on a roll tonight as this is the second chapter I have done in one night!! I hope everyone enjoys these two installments and please do review as I always love to hear what readers think!!!**


	7. My Love Is For Real

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reviewing and reading thanks for all of the support!

Alliehalliwell- I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive Brook….

_Gabriel faces off against Sam as Cas makes a discovery…_

"Bring it on Gabe," Sam growled as challenged the Archangel. Gabriel rushed the hunter as their swords met in a clash of metal and sparks. Gabriel saw an opportunity as Sam lifted up his blade. The Archangel dropped to his feet sweeping Sam's from beneath him. As he hit the solid ground, the hunter saw his blade falling directly towards him. Without thinking, Sam rolled to the right as the blade clattered beside him. Hateful midnight orbs flashed at the Archangel as Gabriel stood rigid like a statue. Sam took his time getting up as the hunter felt the Archangel's sharp emerald orbs burning into his own.

"Didn't you mother teach you it wasn't polite to stare?" Sam tilted his head with eyes narrowed and lips pressed tight. The Messenger could sense the possessed hunter was preparing to attack but he remained still nonetheless.

"Didn't your mother teach you thou shall not kill?" Gabriel fired back as he lifted his hand and turned his wrist. Blue green depths were in control as Sam dropped to his knees grasping at his throat as the choking sound escaped this throat. The black mass rolled out of his mouth and nose as the empty hollow orbs returned to a rich chocolate brown. The hunter released his grip on his own throat now on all fours as the black mass fought to return to its host. The Archangel felt the conflict as Sam struggled to expel the vile black mist sensing it mass was slowly winning the battle of the wills.

Knowing this was his one chance, Gabriel rushed the hunter reaching for the tiny vial inside his jacket twisting the cap open. Before Sam could react, Gabriel was on him. Holding Sam's head and neck still, Gabriel poured a small amount of the red viscous liquid down his throat. The Archangel kept him in a gentle embrace as the hunter jerked and convulsed. The Archangel watched with intent blue green eyes as the vial's contents went to work destroying the darkness that had invaded the man's mind body and soul. Gabriel kept his firm yet gentle hold on Sam until he felt the hunter jerk violently one last time before going limp in the Archangels strong arms. Gabriel gently laid Sam down on the ground as he turned to Ahadiel who was still tied up. His injuries gone revealing perfectly smooth olive skin.

"Hello, Gabriel, it's good to see you again," he said with a slight Italian accent. The Messenger smiled as he freed his brother taking him in a brotherly embrace. Ahadiel looked over at the still form on the ground frowning at the sight.

"What about him?" Gabriel turned seeing Sam still out cold. His breathing deep and strong as the Messenger kneeled down searching Sam's pockets.

"They're not here, Ahadiel," the Archangel ran his hand down his face in human fashion before rising to face his brother. He did nothing to hide the frustration outlined on his strong face. Ahadiel gripped the pendant tightly in his hand knowing why he was a target. It was what he wore around his neck that Sam was after and why his brother and sister died.

"We need to move, Gabriel," Ahadiel said with a rapidly growing sense of urgency. The Archangel nodded curtly as he gathered Sam in his arms as they vanished into the Idaho night.

* * *

Castiel looked at the photos on Brooklyn's dresser seeing ones of Brady and Markus and then one of them at what appeared to be the Grand Canyon. As he scanned the framed photos, he paused as one picking it up to get a closer look at it. A smile crept up on his handsome face as he gently ran his fingers around the frame remembering when the photo was taken. Brooklyn's voice called out to him as he remembered…

_"Come on, Cas!" Brooklyn hollered waving at him on the water's edge. She was grinning wildly as she stripped off the shorts and shirt revealing the two piece beneath. The angel took in the sight before him before finally peeling off his own clothes. _

_Brooklyn had surprised him with a quiet little getaway somewhere in the tropics. The sun was warm and bright as the gentle breeze danced around him. He truly was awestruck by his Father's creation, this island. But that wasn't the only thing that was beautiful. _

_"Cas, are you coming?" Her gentle voice called out once again bringing the angel back to reality. He smiled at the copper haired angel running through the sand to meet her where the ocean met the sand. Brooklyn giggled as he swept her off her feet swinging her around as he looked straight into those beautiful grey depths. _

_Castiel put his angel down taking a moment to look deep within her soul catching a glimpse of the pure undying love she held deep within that fiery core of hers. He leaned in taking her in a passionate and intense kiss. The water ebbed and receded around them as the lovers paid little heed. Castiel pulled back holding her face within his hands as he pressed his forehead to hers. Brooklyn covered his hands within her own._

_"Thank you for everything," he whispered taking her hand as together holding it tight as they ran into the ocean. _

_The water was warm and gentle as they held on to one another melding into one. Their mouths crashed in a rush of passion and love as Brooklyn held her angel tight wrapping her arms around his waist. The angels stayed a while drifting closer to shore until they found their bodies lying on the sand with the waves crashing around them. Brooklyn flipped her angel on his back grinning mischievously down at her blue eyed angel. _

_"What?" he grinned as Brooklyn shook his head leaning in silencing him with a sweet lingering kiss. _

_Later that night they lay flush with one another's body as the angels watched the orange yellow flames dancing and reaching for the night sky. Brooklyn sighed contently feeling Castiel's hot naked body pressed tight against hers. She moved her hand towards the twisting flames looking at the rings on her left finger. _

_"Gabriel said he would do the ceremony," Castiel whispered. Brooklyn looked up at him resting her chin on his chest and just smiled at him. The thought of them being together, truly together, made the angel's heart flutter within her. She closed her eyes and pictured the day he would be watching as she strolled towards him with their family and friends watching. Her father beside her angel watching his daughter finally experience true love. _

As Castiel placed the photo back, something slipped out from behind the frame. He picked up the folded sheet of paper and opened it up. As he started to read it he felt the touching words of his angel reach his heart.

_My angel,_

_If someone were to tell me over two years ago I was going to find my soulmate I would've laughed at them. But now as I write this I realized they would've been right as I did with you. You are my morning sun and evening star and the warmth that surrounds me on a cold winter's night. You are the reason I live and breathe. _

_I was lost but now I have been found and for that I thank you with every ounce of my being. You raised me up and healed my broken heart and soul. I love waking up every morning and seeing those bright blue eyes looking right at me. I can feel you reaching in to the deepest regions of my soul filling them with the brightness and warmth of your love. Your love is pure and true._

_I can feel you all around me when you're gone for your ever loving and bright soul keeps me safe in the darkness. I would be lost without you, Castiel, my life and soulmate. I would lay my life on the line for you time and time again and never regret it. I cannot wait until the day I can finally be one with you with our friends and family present to bear witness to our special day. _

_I will remain by your side through good and bad times. I know our love isn't the perfect Hollywood romance but our fierce devotion to one another is what brings us back through the dark and disheartening times. It is your love that I seek out when I feel as if I am drowning, it is my lifeline. _

_Just know that if anything were to try and tear us apart, I will always find a way back to you. Remember we are soulmates and the tight bond we share will bring us back from the brink every time. _

_I love you more than my own life,_

_Brook_

He lay back on their bed clutching the letter tight to his chest feeling as if she was right there beside him reading those gentle words to him. He knew that despite Lucifer's manipulations he would be reunited with her. She truly loved him as he had her heart and always would.

"We will be reunited, Brook," Castiel whispered as a warm feeling came over him. He could feel her presence all around him. It was if she was reaching out letting him know she wasn't giving up on him finding her and breaking Lucifer's hold over her. This only made the seraph more determined to track her down and free her soul.

* * *

Deep within the darkness, Brooklyn hid from the thing that hunted her down, the Beast. It was what possessed her body entrapping her within this hellish prison. She had cried and sobbed when she felt Tariel's hurt and betrayal over what she found.

"Tariel, I'm so sorry," she had cried out hoping her sister would hear her. But her cries fell on deaf ears as only the Beast had heard her. It tracked her down relentlessly keeping her trapped like a rat. She missed her family and friends but above all she missed her Castiel. She had spent countless hours crying over the pain that Lucifer had caused her beloved seraph.

"When I break free, Lucifer is so getting his ass handed to him," she had vowed with steel determination. She had been able to reach her beloved Castiel feeling his love as he had found her letter to him. Brooklyn had written it only two days before she had been tainted knowing her honest words of passion devotion and her undying love would help him see she truly did love him.

"Cas, I will make this up to you somehow, I swear it my angel. Just please don't give up on me," she looked up whispering into the abyss. A low menacing rumble in the distance caught her attention as the Beast had found her trail yet again.

"Damn, I thought I had Sparky fooled," she uttered taking off as the large vicious creature barreled behind her. Brooklyn's heart pounded hard against her chest as she sprinted blindly ahead seeing the door before her. The hot breath of the Beast breathing down her neck as its vile breath reached her nostrils.

Her second wind kicked in as she found the strength to swing the door open and slam it shut. She locked the door then pulled the stand in front of it as the creature growled and snarled on the other side clawing at the door fighting to get to her.

Brooklyn frantically scanned the room finding a fireplace poker as she waited for it to break through.

"Bring it on Sparky," the hunter growled as she took her stance ready to fight.

* * *

The Impala roared as Dean and Brooklyn pulled up to the site. The demonic entity wrinkled her nose in the utmost disgust and narrowed her eyes.

"I can smell them, fucking angels," she growled getting out of the car. Ahadiel was still alive and they were missing the last piece of the medallion. They couldn't carry out the next part of Lucifer's plan without it! She kneeled down tracing her fingers along a set of footprints then held her hand to her face. Dean watched as she appeared nauseous and jerked the dirt covered digits back like they were on fire.

"Gabriel! The Archangel was here!" Her hands balled into tight fists as she stormed back to the car and hopped back in.

"Now what?" Dean asked as she stared back with empty black pools.

"We pay a little visit to Phoenix," Dean merely nodded as he started the engine.

Samael watched the pair leave grinning as they were headed to pay a little visit to the family. He decided this would be one show he couldn't miss.

* * *

"Raphael, if you can hear us we need you," Gabriel softly beckoned his brother.

"So you found one of them," the Healer observed as he sat down beside the unconscious hunter. His eyes intense as he sensed the remnants of the Fallen One's taint being erased from his soul. He turned to Gabriel.

"We will need it," the Archangel nodded as he headed down the hall towards Brooklyn and Castiel's bedroom.

The Archangel saw Castiel on the bed holding the letter he found. His eyes were closed and it seemed as if he was experiencing a sense of peace. Gabriel quietly crossed the room to the hidden safe in the wall where she stored her most important items. Pulling back the photo of her family, the Archangel placed his hand over the opening watching as it unlocked and became ajar. Gabriel reached inside and retrieved the holy blood. This would purify Sam Winchester of all evil in his mind body and soul.

Gabriel left Castiel be as he returned to Raphael. Handing the small urn to the Healer, he watched as his brother opened the ancient box pulling its blessed contents out. Reciting the ancient healing spell, Raphael placed a small amount of the warm viscous fluid upon his lips and stepped back. A soft glow took over the hunter's body before exploding in a brilliant flash of white and blue. The angels watched as the room began to heat up then grow cold as the divine radiance faded away until it completely vanished.

Sam stirred on the couch as he began to slowly come around. His head pounded like a freight train was barreling through as he cautiously opened his eyes to his surroundings. Looking around Sam realized where he was.

"How ya feeling, Sam?" Brady asked placing a hot cup of coffee by the couch. The hunter pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and forefinger before answering his friend.

"If the Orient Express would come to a complete stop I would be just fine," Brady jumped up to fetch some extra strength Tylenol.

Brady headed to Cas and Brook's room seeing the angel in a state of meditation. He figured it would be best to let the seraph know Sam was alright.

"Cas, Sam's awake," the angel's eyes shot wide open as he rose to join the younger hunter.

"Cas!" Sam jumped up quickly regretting it as his head pounded harder. The angel sensed he was in pain and gently placed his hand on the hunter's forehead willing the pain away.

"Guess you won't need these," Brady held out the two tabs in his hand. Sam took the tabs shoving them in his pocket in case he needed them later. "Thanks, Brady," he said smiling at his friend before turning to the angel.

"Thanks, Cas," Sam said with genuine gratitude. Castiel smiled at the hunter before asking him the million dollar question.

"Sam, do you know where Dean and Brook are?" Sam thought for a minute struggling to remember anything he could only to growl in disappointment when he unsuccessfully couldn't recall one single event.

"No, but maybe we could track them down somehow. I know Lucifer's blood is coursing through Brooklyn's veins and now Dean's as well."

"What?! Lucifer tainted them with his blood!?" Castiel and Tariel cried out in unison. Now they knew what the Fallen One had done to their loved ones. They were in the grip of Lucifer's control, manipulated like puppets on strings.

"Cas, all this time, all this pain…" Tariel started to say.

"Lucifer will suffer for this. Brooklyn and Dean would never hurt us like that, Tariel. When I was in our room I found this behind our picture," he handed the letter to his sister allowing her to read the deep seated confession. Her eyes softened as the words on the parchment moved her.

"Cas, this is beautiful. I mean I know Brooklyn loves you but this speaks volumes about her," Castiel nodded feeling a bit of red reaching his cheeks. Markus and Brady got the letter and read her declarations grinning at the depth of her feelings for the angel. The Healer and Messenger read the letter as Gabriel felt a few tears welling up. His daughter's love for the angel ran deeper than he had ever suspected.

"Uh I hate to be the one to break up the Hallmark moment but I think I may have an idea on how to find Brook and Dean," Sam chimed in.

**Ok everyone the next update will be soon!!! I wrote this chap in response to a review I got from a reader today.**

**Alliehalliwell this one was for you :) **

**I got the idea for Brooklyn being trapped in limbo from the novel Dreamcatcher by Stephen King. One of the main characters is possessed but he is trapped within his body able to see and hear everything that is going on outside. **


	8. Light Against The Darkness

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I do not make anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: You are all the very best!! The support and feedback has been super!!

_Sam assists in tracking down Dean and Brooklyn…_

"Are you sure you wanna go through this, Sam?" Gabriel asked the younger hunter. Sam firmly nodded his head with a stone cold resolution in his eyes.

"Dean's my brother and Brook is like a sister to me, Gabe. I want to help. Besides, there are two individuals here that need their loved ones back," he looked over at Tariel and Castiel seeing the angels sitting in the living room with blank expressions on their faces.

"And I feel like I'm responsible for all of this," Brady shot a look in Sam's direction.

"Sam, none of this is your fault. You weren't given the choice to be infected with Azazel's blood and cursed with the bastard's powers," Sam shot up a hand at his friend.

"Brady, I could've stopped but instead I gave in feeding my addiction like some junkie because I needed that next rush, that hit," Sam slammed his hands on the table in anger.

"Sam, you need to forgive yourself for your past transgressions and focus on finding Dean and Brooklyn," Markus added with the wisdom of a wise old sage. The hunter's presence had an odd calming effect on Sam as he sat there staring down at the table as his eyes welled up with tears threatening to fall.

"Samuel, listen to Markus and Brady. Brook and Dean desperately need us so pull yourself together and snap out of it," Castiel said firmly with his ancient orbs fixed on Sam as he sat there.

"Wow, Cas, I never thought I would hear you use such language," Brady chuckled earning a hard stare from the dark haired seraph. Gabriel found himself laughing at Brady's remark earning the Archangel a look from Castiel as well.

"What? Brady is trying to lighten up the mood, Castiel," Gabriel protested as he went to help himself to a generous cup of coffee. The Archangel had realized he was addicted as they say to the dark steamy beverage.

"If we are done with the idle chit chat then we need to get down to business. We'll need a map for starters. Brady if you would retrieve the items for a tracking spell I would appreciate it. Sam we will need your blood."

Sam's head shot up towards Markus waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Sam, you are Dean's brother and it is that bond of blood that will help us find them. You're a hunter, you should know these things rather well by now," Sam should've known that would be the answer to the million dollar question. He nodded his head in understanding as Brady reappeared with the items and a map. Markus laid the atlas of the U.S. on the table before placing the small bowl on top lacing the interior with the herbs, shells and bones.

"Sam, I need your finger," the hunter stuck out his digit obediently as Markus was handed a knife by Castiel. The hunter watched in silence as Markus pierced his finger and smeared the interior of the ancient vessel red. The hunter continued this ritual until no trace of grey remained and released Sam's hand. He sucked on his finger until Brady appeared with a band aid to which Sam was grateful.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Just watch, Sam," Brady said in a tone barely above a whisper as Markus lit the contents watching as the flames turned from bright yellow to blue as he took the crystal and dangled it within the small ethereal flame. The ticking of the grandfather clock continued steadily in the background as Markus began reciting the trailing spell.

_Familiar faces that we love_

_Familiar faces that we long for_

_Reveal yourselves so we may be united as one!_

The crystal swirled madly around and around as it sought out the hunters. The swirling became tighter and smaller until it froze in midair landing on the location of those they sought.

"Tennessee! Looks like our runaway hunters are hiding out in hillbilly country," Brady stated adding a fake redneck accent. Sam rolled his eyes but Gabriel and Markus suppressed a couple of small laughs.

Castiel and Tariel were gone the second Dean and Brooklyn's location was discovered.

"Well we better catch up with those two as god knows what's gonna be waiting them," Sam said plainly.

"Well Brady you come with me and Gabriel you take Sam," the Archangel merely nodded clasping his hand on the hunter's steady shoulder vanishing in a whirl of air and flapping of wings. Markus took Brady by the arm as they too vanished.

Brooklyn remained armed ready to fight the thing clawing and tearing at the other side of the thick wooden door.

"You want me so damn bad, Sparky, then come and get me," she yelled at the creature hearing it becoming enraged at her taunt. Brooklyn watched as the door began shaking harder against the relentless attacks of the thing on the other side. Her heart raced and her hands trembled but she remained firmly entrenched where she stood. How she wished she had her powers as she would've kicked Sparky's ass all over kingdom come by now.

The door began to give with each new assault and Brooklyn felt flight or fight kick in as the adrenaline was pumped hard through her body filling heightening her senses and filling her muscles with an extra boost of strength. She watched as the door began splintering on the inside and traces of the darkness could be seen from the inside. Sharp razor like claws became visible.

Brooklyn crouched down and assumed the batter's position coiled and ready to strike as the lone protective barrier began giving way. As the last shards of wood were pulled away it was then Brooklyn saw the face of the Beast….

Castiel and Tariel arrived outside of the ruins of an old farmhouse surrounded by thick fields. Off to the distance was a cave and it was this cave that the angels hurried to.

Dean and Brooklyn surrounded their sacrifice, a youthful college student wearing a University of Memphis shirt and shorts.

"Look, you psychos, I don't know what sick twisted game you're playing here but I'm not finding it the slightest bit amusing!" He growled as he struggled against the tight ropes that bound his arms and legs stretched outward from his core.

Dean grabbed his face as hollow black pools met hard blue ones. His mouth was twisted in a sinister sneer as he spoke in a menacing tone, "This isn't a game. Tonight you will help us get one step closer to Hell on Earth."

"Look I don't know what you two are smoking but I am not going to be some sacrificial virgin for your little cult! ..It!"

"Sorry, no can do, dude," Dean patted the side of the man's face grinning as his eyes remained as black as night. Brooklyn grabbed the chalice and knife handing them over to her companion. Dean looked down at her smiling right back at her as he ran his fingers down her face. She kissed and released his palm allowing him to begin the sacrifice.

Her jet black depths matched his as Dean placed the knife upon the victim's neck reciting a few words in Latin as he slowly ran the blade across the young man's neck. The hunter licked his lips at the sight of the crimson essence running down the young man's neck and collecting within the obsidian chalice. The young man could feel his life being drained and leaving his body as his vision went dark and hazy.

It was then the young man began to laugh at Dean almost hysterically causing the possessed hunter to jump back allowing the chalice to slip between his fingers and crash to the cavern floor.

"NO!" Brooklyn cried out diving for the sacrificial vessel but was pinned against the wall by a powerful force. She snarled and struggled as she saw Castiel standing before her. The young man that had been bound was untied by Gabriel.

"Thank you for helping us, Dobiel," the angel smiled as he left with healed vessel in tow. Castiel continued to face off against the creature hitching a ride in his beloved hunter. Determined blue orbs squared off against empty black ones.

"Brook, it's me, Cas. I know you're in there and you can hear me but please fight this."

Inside the deep recesses Brooklyn heard her angel's sweet voice beckoning her to fight it.

"Cas! Cas I can hear you! Please help me!" She cried out as the creature lunged for her. Brooklyn jumped to the left tucking and rolling as Sparky crashed into the wall.

"I can't believe I'm being chased by a damn demon Chihuahua!" She had expected maybe a Rottweiler or Pit Bull behind the claws and teeth but no, it was one of those little obnoxious yippers! Grabbing the fire poker Brooklyn swung as the demon dog leapt midair. Metal met soft flesh as the little ankle biter flew out the door and down the stairs. Brooklyn slammed the door shut blocking the door and window with every piece of furniture she could move.

"CAS!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs hoping he would hear her as she slid against the wall hugging her knees tight to her chest.

As Brooklyn fought to reach her angel, Tariel had cornered Dean seeing the evil that possessed his body. She could sense his soul deeply buried within the darkness desperate to be free. Tariel stared hard at the hunter raising her hand and chanting the exorcism spell she had become so well versed in.

"You think you can stop me, angel!? You are sorely mistaken!" The thing possessing her hunter growled. Tariel merely narrowed her eyes and closed her hand and twisted her wrist as it laughed at her. The angel ignored its mocking laugh concentrating harder and drawing upon every ounce of power she had. Her body shook as her eyes turned blue and green. The sound of Dean's sinister laughter abruptly stopped and became a sickening gagging sound as a thick black mass came out of his mouth.

"Gabriel!" She called for the Archangel. Gabriel raced to his sister's side holding a tiny vial in his hand. Tariel watched as the blond haired seraph tilt the hunter's head back pouring the precious contents down his throat as he softly whispered an Aramaic incantation. He kept his firm hold on Dean as the vile mass continued to be exiled from his body. The tendons in his neck bulged and tensed as his jaw clenched almost locking in place. A low growl rumbled deep within his throat as the final throes of Lucifer's influence was cast from his body. Tariel watched as her hunter tossed his head back hard hitting the rock wall as as a divine glow took over him purifying his body and soul.

Gabriel caught Dean in his arms as Tariel felt hope washing over her as bright green eyes looked up at her. Bright green eyes full of love and recognition.

"Tariel…" he whispered weakly raising a hand yearning to touch his angel's face. The angel took his hand in her own lacing their fingers together.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Dean, I'm here now," her voice soft and soothing. Markus and Brady arrived to see Dean was alright.

"Tariel, I'll help you," Brady offered allowing the still weak hunter to lean on him for support as Sam took the other side and together all four vanished.

Markus turned to see Castiel had Brooklyn cornered. Gabriel was by his brother's side ready to strike.

"Oooooh if it isn't Cassie and Gabe here to save the day again!" The evil entity hissed sensing it was outnumbered. The angels and Markus circled around the cornered hunter as Castiel took one step further towards his angel.

"Brook, listen to me, I can hear you crying out for me! Don't stop fighting!" The angel pleaded with Brooklyn knowing he could hear her. The evil presence within her sneered at his words and rolled her black pools at the trio.

"Castiel, such the optimist now! Brook won't be making it to the dance as she is tied up at the moment. It seems man's best friend has decided to pay her a visit in here."

"What have you done to her?!" Gabriel demanded pulling out a silver blade from his jacket. The entity's eyes fixed on the silver knife as her upper lip formed into a snarl.

"You keep that away from me," she growled. The Archangel edged closer to her daring the evil to take its best shot. Gabriel got his wish.

The entity raised a hand effectively freezing the trio in place. An ominous grin crossed her face as the three men felt another menacing presence behind them. Samael stood behind them with his hands balled into two tight fists. The angels winced at the evil presence behind them as their noses wrinkled at the vile stench that accompanied the demon.

"Well if it isn't the Three Amigos! We really must quit meeting like this," Samael said in a snarky manner looking past the three frozen figures at Brooklyn who was still pinned up against the wall.

"I see you tried to take what is rightfully mine yet again. This time I will not be so kind to this action," Samael raised his hands as his face was full of pure hatred and rage. The air charged with a thick energy as the demon summoned his powers ready to rid himself of two annoying angels and one bothersome hunter. The cave turned into a fiery furnace as the demon's wrath grew in strength and intensity.

"Brook! You can stop him! Please my daughter!" Gabriel pleaded bordering on begging his daughter to snap out of it.

Brooklyn heard her father's voice, hearing the pain he was in, how he and the others were suffering. Pulling the bureau that blocked the window Brooklyn grabbed the poker and crashed through the window falling 15 feet to the hard ground below.

She landed on her feet searching frantically before seeing the bright glow to her left. Brooklyn bolted to her feet sprinting towards the warmth feeling it reach out to her and slowly embracing her.

"I'm coming! Keep crying out for me please!" She screamed as the light grew brighter. Behind her the familiar growling and howling announced Sparky had returned. The Beast only made the hunter more determined, more resolute in saving her loved ones from a painful death. Her fingers reached out feeling the bright divine light lovingly embrace her as Sparky lunged for her.

The screams of her angel, father and guardian rang loud in Brooklyn's ears as she raised her head gasping for air. She saw Samael hurling shot after shot at the three defenseless men which caused for her to turn enraged as she charged Samael as he recharged for another shot.

"Had enough?" The demon glared at the three unaware that Brooklyn was racing towards him from behind. Samael raised his hands ready to deliver the fatal blow. Castiel looked up as Brooklyn dove in front of the demon's attack. Her body took a direct hit as a hot flashing pain struck her small frame hurling her against the wall. She cried out in agony as a large ugly burn covered her shoulder and chest. Castiel cried out as she writhed in pain feeling her anguish and hurt as his own. The fear in her eyes as bright as day.

"Brook!" The angel cried out as she fought to breathe. Her chest heaving hard with each breath she took. Samael kneeled down to look at the hunter as bright grey depths full of hate stared straight back at him.

"Brookie, Brookie, Brookie, now why did you have to go and do something stupid like that? Now you've gone and hurt yourself. Looks like I'll just have to heal you now won't I?" His grin was wide and leering as she fought to form her words.

"I…would…rather…die!"

"Oh no no no no….We can't have that now? Besides, Lucifer's got plans for you, Brookie. You may have been able to save Lover boy, Daddy and the old man but I can't say the same for you," he reached out grabbing the gravely wounded hunter and collecting her in his arms.

"I'd love to stay and chat boys but we have an appointment to keep," Castiel managed to break free of his bonds and raced towards the demon reaching out for Brooklyn's outstretched hand.

Their fingertips touched as the warmth and love flowed between them.

"Cas…" she gently cried out as Samael's laughter filled the room and faded away along with his hunter.

Castiel dropped to his knees and shouted in anger as the demon had not only escaped but had his hunter, his beloved angel in his slimy clutches.

"She saved us at the cost of her own life, Gabriel," Castiel said sadly as the Archangel helped his brother to his knees.

"It was her love for you that drove her to do this, Castiel. It is what soulmates do for one another, protect the one they love at all costs," Markus said softly.

Castiel looked at the Archangel and hunter as something flashed in those bright blue depths.

"I'm going to get her back, Gabriel."

"You're going to take on Lucifer and Samael alone? I will not have it!" Gabriel bellowed.

Castiel got right in the Archangel's face as he spoke, "Who are you to say that I can or cannot do this alone?" His eyes narrowed and turned stormy.

"You didn't allow me to finish, Castiel. I will not have you going alone without me and Michael," the angel tilted his head feeling a bit ashamed for his outburst. Gabriel's emerald depths turned soft as he gripped the smaller angel by the shoulders.

"It is alright, brother, I am not angry with you. Now come on, we have a demon's ass to kick."

Markus' eyes went wide at the Archangel's choice of words. Gabriel merely laughed as they headed back to Phoenix.

**I am sorry about the late update! It has been a long week to say the least but I hope that you all like this installment!!! Next up the angels take the highway to Hell!!!**


	9. Highway to Hell

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everybody out there reading, reviewing and yes lurking: You are all the very best!!!

_Castiel leads the way in getting his hunter back…._

The abandoned church was crumbling and dilapidated as its roof had long since been ripped apart by the forces of nature. The surrounding tombstones of those who have come and gone have been long since forgotten as names and dates have faded away standing as a testament to the neglect and exposure to the elements.

Castiel stood there still feeling a residual pain from the injury Brooklyn had endured serving as a reminder of her selfless sacrifice for him. He gently placed a hand over the spot and closed his eyes as he imagined the moment he would have her back.

"Are you ready, Castiel?" Michael asked as he came up beside the angel. Castiel merely nodded as Gabriel came up beside the Warrior. Michael stepped forth spreading his hands apart as the ground spilt open before them and the fires of Hell spilled from the splintered earth. Castiel closed his eyes as the flames licked him and the Archangels pulling them into the Pit.

Brooklyn woke up seeing the nasty charred burn gone and perfect skin in its place. She also realized that her clothing was gone replaced by a sheet covering her body. Her eyes scanned the room seeing she was alone. Good, she thought to herself as she rose and searched the room for something other than this damned sheet to wear. What was it with her and waking up in strange beds naked, she asked herself as she continued looking but only to come up empty handed.

She sat on the bed and looked around again as she realized exactly where she was.

"Hello, Brookie, it's wonderful seeing you here again" Samael's voice made her blood run ice cold upon contact. Brooklyn refused to turn around and kept her back to him defiantly.

"Too bad for you I'm not feeling the same vibes you are Samael," she said icily keeping her body rigid on the bed as her eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened. She pulled the sheet tighter around her body as her knuckles turned white from gripping the fabric tightly in her hand. Samael merely laughed at her coldness and came around and stood in front of her. Brooklyn turned away refusing to look at the demon that held her captive. Samael's hand shot out gripping her chin tight and pulling her face upward until angry grey met hollow black.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Brooklyn struggled as Samael merely tightened his grip on her chin until it turned painful for the hunter. The demon brought his face to hers until they were nose to nose.

"You don't get it, Brookie," he hissed before continuing, "You don't call the shots around here, I do. And as long as Lucifer's blood is coursing through your veins you don't have much of a choice. You're mine, hunter, and if you want proof look at your wrist."

Brooklyn felt the horror washing over her as she saw the insignia of the demon etched on her skin. She looked up furious at the demon for this.

"What did you do to me?! Damn it Samael tell me!" Samael narrowed his eyes at the hunter. How dare she address him in such a manner?! Well Samael wasn't about to let a lowly former angel speak to him like that especially one that belonged to him.

Brooklyn felt her body being lifted and slammed hard against the wall. Samael's hot breath hit her throat as she heard the low rumble deep within his throat.

"I don't have to tell you shit, bitch," Brooklyn cried out when she felt his hot mouth on her neck tasting her soft skin. She struggled against the demon as memories of what he did to her in the past rushed through her mind like a home movie playing in her mind only this was one movie she wished never to see again.

Samael felt her resisting hard against his advances which only turned him on even more. It brought back some rather fond memories for the demon when he was in Sam's body carrying out his every desire on the hunter. He covered the tattoo on her wrist raising his mouth to her ear. Brooklyn heard the ancient tongue to which she fought harder against but only in vain as the demon's words proved to be too much for her to battle. She felt herself relenting to the demon's dark power as she continued to try and battle it every step of the way.

"It's no use, you're mine," his voice husky and full of desire. "Soon, you will feel no more pain or suffering, Brookie."

Brooklyn closed her eyes and prayed for her angel to find her.

The minions and lower demons were hardly any threat to the three angels as they rushed deeper and deeper into the recesses of Hell. Castiel pushed his vessel's body harder still as he felt Brooklyn's soul crying out in pain.

"I'm coming, Brook," he muttered beneath his breath as he sliced and cut through demonic flesh and bone. Michael preferred the hands on method of killing demons as he broke bone and body with his bare hands. Gabriel had his trusty blade which had yet to let him down. Time was running out for his daughter which only drove him harder to reach her.

Their path became slick with the blood and entrails of the demons and their hosts as the angels ceased to become tired rather the opposite. Knowing they were nearing Brooklyn only reinforced their resolution to clear the sea of dark eyes and claws.

The blood coated the angels' clothing and skin but none paid attention as the barrage continued. The angel's souls shined brightly in the dark crevasses of Hell attracting more and more demons that hungered for the flesh of the seraphs. As the battle raged on Michael decided playtime was over.

"Time to close the door!" The Warrior decreed as his true form spilled from his vessel and filled the room with a heavenly glow that sent demons scurrying for cover as those that weren't so lucky met a painful explosive death when putting it lightly. Gabriel and Castiel watched their brother use his angel-fu on the bottom feeders before turning and hurling a powerful charge at the cavern opening behind them effectively cutting off the oncoming horde.

"Lower demons bore me. I want the big fish," Michael stated plainly as he continued on. Gabriel merely shook his head as he and Castiel hurried to catch up.

* * *

Brooklyn curled her body up in a tight ball so her body wouldn't touch the vile demon that was beside her. She knew what he was trying to do. Samael was trying to break her as Lucifer's blood alone wasn't enough to turn her which led her to her current situation. Brooklyn closed her eyes and prayed silently as the tears fell down her face. She missed her angel so much it was killing her which was an unfortunate aspect of being a soulmate.

"Where do you think you're going?" Samael growled as he reached over for her pulling Brooklyn tight against him. She shuddered as the demon's bare skin made contact with hers.

"As I said before you're mine, Brookie," he growled in her ear. Brooklyn tensed up as Samael grabbed her wrists and turned her flat on her stomach. The hunter seized her chance and kicked at her attacker not caring what she hit as long as it was him. One of her feet made contact with his jaw kicking him square in the middle. This only enraged the demon causing him to turn rough and violent as he turned her over backhanding her across the face. He grabbed her wrists so tight her bones began hurting.

"Stop!" she cried out as her plea fell on deaf ears. Samael was beyond pissed off at this point and only saw red. Brooklyn screamed and cried in pain and anguish as Samael took his anger out on her in every way imaginable.

Castiel ran ahead of the Archangels feeling his hunter's new wave of pain wash over him. He knew Samael was responsible for her anguished cries and torment. He rushed further on as his legs screamed in protest over the torment he was putting them through. But Castiel didn't care as he could heal torn flesh and pushed his vessel harder still. Michael and Gabriel hurried to catch up with their brother as he reached the doors.

Gabriel stepped forward as at the same time outstretched his arms before him forcing the doors to open.

"Now I know where Brooklyn gets her Jedi mind tricks from," Michael observed as the Messenger stepped back looking at Michael.

"I heard that," he retorted to which Michael shrugged his shoulders as if to say so what? Castiel shook his head as the Archangels had another one of their bitch fits as Dean had once called them. Not wanting to hear them argue like five year olds, Castiel closed his eyes focusing on Brooklyn feeling her crying out for him. Her screams were like knives stabbing and tearing at his heart.

"Brook," he whispered darting down the corridor. Gabriel and Michael followed their brother as the dark hair seraph was kicking down a door and rushing in.

Castiel felt his body fill with rage as his eyes lay upon the sickening sight before him.

Samael turned grinning maliciously at the angel as he held Brooklyn beneath him. She was screaming and crying out for Castiel to find her. Her face was distorted in pain and agony as the demon continued his assault on her. Gabriel and Michael reached the room as the Messenger lunged for the demon. Samael jumped off the whimpering hunter smirking at them then looking at the hunter.

Castiel was immediately by Brooklyn's side heartsick as the angel saw the bite marks and scratches all over her body. She continued sobbing uncontrollably as he reached out holding her in his arms.

"Shhhh, I'm here now Brook," Castiel spoke soothing words in Aramaic knowing it would calm her down. As Castiel held and comforted Brooklyn, Gabriel and Michael squared off against the demon.

"You dare violate my daughter!" Gabriel yelled out drawing his sword. Samael merely laughed at the Archangel. Michael on the other hand was one that Samael feared and the Archangel knew it. Michael used this to his advantage.

The Archangel lifted his hand slamming the demon against the wall. Michael approached the demon slamming the palm of his hand on the demon's forehead forcing the vile force from the young college student's body.

"Now Gabriel!" The Messenger rushed in pulling the satchel from his jacket and covering the fleeing demon in holy water and salt. As the sacred blend touched the black mass, the demon could be heard screaming and hollering as it fell towards the ground where Michael was waiting for him. Holding the small vessel in his hands, the Warrior shouted the entrapment spell capturing Samael inside the holy relic.

"Now who's the bitch?" Michael shook the relic up smiling as he knew the demon was probably going insane within his new home.

"Home sweet home, Samael," Gabriel taunted. The Archangels turned to hear Castiel still softly singing an Aramaic lullaby seeing she was now asleep in his arms. The angel looked up at the Archangels as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you find her Grace?" Gabriel and Michael sadly shook their heads. Castiel felt slightly defeated but for now he would settle with having Brooklyn in his arms. Collecting his love, the angel vanished as Michael and Gabriel followed.

* * *

Uriel smirked as he pulled the tiny vial that swirled soft shades of blue, violet and glowed like a mother of pearl. He was going to make damn sure they didn't find it even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Raphael leaned over the unconscious hunter detecting no linger traces of Lucifer's influence residing within Dean. He looked up seeing Tariel's anxious eyes looking down at him. He looked over seeing Sam and Brady just as anxious for what the Healer had to say. Brady wrapped a supportive arm around the angel's shoulder as Raphael rose to address the trio. He looked over at the hunter as he addressed the group.

"Dean is strong and very stubborn to say the least. He has been purged of any evil but his body requires rest as it was drained greatly from the exorcism. Give him this as it will help," the Healer gave Tariel a small pouch that held a mixture of herbs. She nodded at him as the Archangel smiled warmly at his sister before leaving in a rush of air and flapping of wings.

Tariel turned to the guys looking up at them as they knew what she was hinting at.

"Brady you get the feet and I'll take the shoulders?" Sam suggested. Brady nodded his head as the guys worked in tandem carrying the dead weight that was Dean towards the guest room.

"I hope you're not expecting us to strip him down or anything," Tariel shook her head with a half smile on her face as the guys put Dean on the bed. She began unlacing his boots as she started from the bottom working her way up. He can gripe and complain all he wants but Dean wasn't going to deprive his body of some badly needed rest.

While the guys and Tariel were tending to Dean, Castiel was healing his own hunter. Gabriel had filled the tub watching as the angel gently lowered Brooklyn in the hot soothing water and started washing away the repugnant traces of Samael. Her cries for help still echoed in his ears, the pain and suffering that laced her voice tearing at his heart. Castiel winced as his mind played back the images of Samael raping her and beating her before his very eyes. Castiel swore he would make Lucifer and all of the demons pay for the pain she had been put through. He would hunt every last one down and make them suffer slowly and painfully.

As he cleansed her torn and abused body, the Angel of Thursday ran his hand along the bite marks, cuts and scratches watching as the physical injuries of her abuse at Samael's hand melt away at his divine contact. He worried about the scars he couldn't see, the ones that may lie deep within her mind and soul. Castiel had to find her Grace as it would be the one thing that could make her whole again.

"Cas?" she whispered faintly as she remained unconscious. The angel heard her soft plea ceasing what he was doing. Castiel reached down tacking her hand within his kissing it softly.

"You're safe now, Samael cannot hurt you anymore," the angel said softly feeling her tense up at the demon's name. He slowly caressed her face watching as she leaned into his touch.

"It's me, Brook, Cas, your angel and soulmate."

She slowly opened her eyes turning her head to see the dark haired seraph looking down with those rich soulful depths.

"Please don't leave me," she begged him. Castiel nodded as he continued cleaning her body.

"I promise I am never going to leave you like that again. I don't care what the orders are I will never leave you alone like that again."

Brooklyn weakly nodded before leaning back against the tub allowing her angel's gentle hands to clean and purify her body.

* * *

Seth looked at his surroundings unsure of where he was. Looking down he saw the strange symbols plastered upon his chest and stomach. As he remained chained there strong vivid visions of the final battle filled his mind yet he couldn't write them down, warn the hunters and angels about what was to unfold.

"Where's your archangel now, mud monkey?" Uriel taunted the prophet as he swung the vial in front of him.

"Fuck you, asshole," he retorted earning a hard blow to the jaw. Seth's head snapped to the right before he snapped it back to face the traitorous seraph. Seth eyed the vial knowing what was in it.

"Resorting to torturing one God's warriors now? Talk about stooping to a new low, Chuckles," Uriel growled as he prepared to take another swing at the man. A fist caught him mid swing as Uriel spun around to see Anna standing there.

"Lay off Uriel. We need this one in one piece."

Seth shuddered as he had seen what Anna's words meant…

**Well Seth finally popped back up and Castiel and Tariel have their loved ones back as Uriel is revealed to be the keeper of Brook's Grace!**

**Next update soon!!!!**


	10. Forgiveness

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: Thanks again for all the wonderful support!!

_Cas continues to watch over Brooklyn as preparations are made…._

He watched her as she slept knowing she would need him by her side as she continued to heal. Castiel gently stroked his fingers through Brooklyn's hair as her chest slowly rose and fell. He wanted to kill Samael but Michael and Gabriel had entrapped him in the blessed relic before he could get the chance to rid the world of the bastard. The angel vowed there would not be a third time any demon would touch her like that ever again.

The gentle rush of air and flap of wings made the angel look up to find Gabriel standing there looking at his daughter. The Archangel's rich green depths were listless and dead as he continued standing there. Her small body wrapped beneath the blankets leaving only her head uncovered made her look so vulnerable and exposed. Castiel rolled over holding her in his loving arms. Brooklyn subconsciously backed in to his body shivering as he held her tight. The angel softly kissed her lips letting them linger as he could feel that warmth spreading from his body to hers.

Gabriel watched the interaction between the angel and his daughter. He knew Brooklyn never meant to hurt him when it was discovered she and Dean were together. In fact he felt his daughter's heart breaking when she had broken free from the darkness and took the deadly blow for her angel. And now here they were tending to her and protecting her.

"I can feel her pain, Gabriel. The remorse, the torment, the self loathing and anguish she carries over what happened. I know she would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. She loves me too much," Castiel said sadly.

"I know she does, Castiel. She's your soulmate and soulmates don't bring pain to one another. I've felt the strong bond that you share and not even Lucifer could keep a dark grip on her. You were able to reach her and she heard you," Gabriel looked up as if he heard something.

"I must leave but I will return soon," he leaned down kissing Brooklyn's forehead and brushed away a few loose strands.

"Goodbye my daughter, I will be back soon," the Archangel vanished wrapped in a gentle breeze and flapping of wings. Castiel snuggled in closer to his love and closing his eyes.

* * *

Dean stirred and opened his eyes greeted by a very happy and thankful angel.

"Hey," Tariel said. Her fingers slowly carded through his short blonde hair sending a soothing sensation through his battle weary body. Dean slowly sat up feeing every muscle in his body screaming and groaning as his voice cracked when he started to speak.

"Baby, listen, about what happened…." Tariel pressed her finger to his lips cutting him off.

"Dean, I know what happened and it wasn't of your or Brooklyn's own free will. I saw what happened in Tennessee and I knew it wasn't you in there. When I saw you two I was devastated, yes. But Castiel and Markus told me everything and now I know that I was wrong and I should've never doubted you. I'm sorry Dean," Tariel's eyes welled up. Dean took his hand and gingerly wiped away the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered. Dean wrapped his hand around the back of the angel's neck pulling her down in a searing hot kiss. The hunter wanted to show his angel how important and needed she was in his life. Tariel felt her body responding to his touch feeling the flame rise into a burning fire needing to be tamed. They didn't hear Sam's approach as the hunter and his angel were getting reacquainted with one another. Sam felt his face blush at the sight and knocked on the door.

"Uh I hate to break up the reunion but Brook's back," Tariel rushed up and out the door and down the hallway. Dean decided to stay put as he remembered his reaction to that kiss in the warehouse. Sam sat down on the bed seeing his brother had zoned off.

"Dean, you alright?" Dean sat there and nodded his head absently.

Tariel stopped in the doorway looking at Castiel as his back was turned to the door. She could hear him softly singing to his angel as she remained still beneath the blankets. It was an ancient song, one that only the angels knew. She stood there watching her brother keep vigil over Brooklyn.

"It's alright, Tariel, come in please," Cas whispered without looking up at the angel. Tariel entered the room and seated herself in the chair beside the bed.

"How is she, Cas?" Castiel raised his eyes looking at his sister as she noticed a sad expression in his eyes.

"She is resting. Her body was badly injured by Samael's hand. She was screaming and crying out for me when I found her. Samael was Samael was…" Tariel put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say another word, Cas. She's back home now with you and Brooklyn knows she's safe. And I want her to know that I'm not angry with her after what happened. I know my sister wouldn't do anything to hurt me like that. I just hope she can hear me when I say I'm sorry."

Castiel watched as Tariel took Brooklyn's hand in hers as her other covered them both as she whispered, "Hey, Brook, I wanted to let you know I am truly sorry for holding any doubts about you and I hope that you can forgive me harboring such sentiments."

Tariel kissed Brooklyn on the forehead releasing her hand and stood to leave Cas and Brook be. As she turned to walk away Tariel felt another hand encircle her own. She spun around to see Brooklyn awake and holding the angel's hand. A small yet warm smile crept up along the corners of her mouth.

"It's alright, Tariel, you don't need to harbor any guilt," she sputtered before continuing, "I would've reacted the same way you did. I will make this up to all of you I swear."

Tariel firmly shook her head and raised a hand. "No, Brooklyn, you did nothing wrong. Lucifer tainted you and Dean, manipulated the both of you. Markus told me everything. But now you must rest, you've been through literal Hell again," Brooklyn merely nodded letting her sister's hand slip between hers. Her grey eyes watched her sister leave the hunter and her angel alone once again. She closed her eyes and turned to face her angel.

"Cas? I wish I could take back what happened…" she said sadly. Castiel wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close against him.

"Please don't do this to yourself, Brook. You weren't yourself, Lucifer's blood coursed through your veins controlling you. But it's over the one who hurt you is no longer free."

He felt Brooklyn relax in his arms as the mention of her tormentor no longer able to hurt her brought a small speck of brightness to her eyes. Castiel knew this bit of news would help bring a small amount of closure to Brooklyn. Despite his reassuring words, Brooklyn still felt guilty over the pain Cas and Tariel had been put through.

"I'm going with you," she said with a steel determination in her eyes.

"No, Brook. This is one time I cannot allow you to come. You are still weak and need to rest. I would never forgive myself if anything was to happen to you again."

"Watch me, Cas," Brooklyn broke free from her angel's arms and leapt from the bed falling as her knees buckled beneath her. Before she could collapse to the floor, Castiel had caught her in his protective arms. Brooklyn felt so weak and helpless in that moment and knew her angel was right. Samael had hurt her so badly and her body was still healing from the trauma. It killed the angel to see her like this but he was doing this for her own good. She needed to understand, to see he was protecting her.

The angel placed her back down on the bed seeing the defeat looming in her eyes though she would refuse to acknowledge such a thing. Brooklyn looked over as Castiel's sympathetic eyes met hers. Her hard stare slowly began to waver the longer their eyes remained locked together.

Her eyes welled up as the angel enveloped her with his loving embrace. Brooklyn buried her head in his shoulder as angel and hunter fiercely held onto one another.

"How is she?" Dean asked cautiously as Tariel sat down beside him.

"She blames herself for all of it, Dean. Brooklyn feels as if all of this pain and anguish was because of her, that despite it being Lucifer's hand that allowed this Brooklyn still thinks she was responsible. She is being so hard on herself," Dean reached out for his angel holding her close. Though he knew it was neither one of their faults, Dean too felt some blame in his angel's anguish.

* * *

"Hello?! Can anyone up there here me!? Hello!?!?!" Seth called out. "I have to go the bathroom! Hey!"

"Silence heathen!" Uriel's voice boomed through the cavern.

"Oooooh, you called me a heathen. I am just so scared Uriel," Seth said sarcastically rolling his eyes. His attitude enraged the traitorous seraph as Uriel rushed the bound prophet and grabbed his throat closing off his airway with the massive paw he called a hand. Seth struggled to breathe as he felt the angel tighten his grip upon his much smaller neck. Uriel watched as his face turned red then purple as the man began slip into unconsciousness. Just as Seth felt his world begin to go dark, Uriel released him.

Seth coughed and gasped fighting to breathe like it was his last dying breath. His bright blue eyes were hard and cold as he cryptically warned the angel, "When the line between light and darkness fall into place the hand of God will smite the fallen."

Uriel glared at the prophet and snorted at his remarks. "Blasted savages, should've been obliterated with the first two mud monkeys."

"Oh do you mean Eve or Lilith the bitch? I mean Lilith technically was the first woman ya know. Just a little FYI there," Seth said smugly as he could see Uriel seething inside the vessel he possessed.

"When Lilith gets here you won't be so smug you little set of legs with plumbing."

"Oh and do you kiss your mother with that mouth? That is such an un angel like thing to say, Uriel."

Before he could let Seth creep further beneath his skin, Uriel vanished sneering at the captive before he was gone.

Seth smiled to himself knowing what fate held for Anna and Uriel in the final battle.

* * *

Dean had managed to make it out of the rather comfortable bed and dressed before heading towards the shed out back. The hunter had dozed off in his angel's arms feeling for the first time in over a year safe and secure. He could feel her angelic presence rushing over his body filling him with the warmth of her love.

"Sleep, Dean," she whispered before dozing off herself. When he had awakened, she was gone, probably called back for something. Dean knew she would return so he didn't worry when he dressed and headed out towards the shed.

He was in awe of the weapons that lined the walls alongside the other equipment that was stored neatly on the shelves. Dean let out a low whistle when he stopped in front of the kitana blades and held it in his hands. Markus definitely knew his weapons and this was no exception. Stepping to the middle of the large mat, Dean practiced the basic moves his father taught him. His body moved in a fluid like motion as the sword moved as one with his body. His heart raced and muscles tensed with every cut and slicing motion. The blade sang as it slashed through the air. He continued his warrior's dance channeling his emotions into raw power unaware of the person who entered the shed.

"Care to spar?" Dean spun around to see his brother standing there with the other sword in his hands. Dean felt a grin forming on his face as he waved his hand at his brother.

"I'm gonna so enjoy kicking your ass, Sammy," Dean teased his brother as each took their stance ready to fight. Sam narrowed his eyes ready to prove his brother wrong. Dean rushed his brother as Sam blocked his brother's attack undercutting the blade and pushing it up and over Dean's head. The older Winchester braced his back leg keeping himself balanced as Sam took a swing at his brother.

The swift lunge followed by the short thrust was so Sam's MO. Dean was expecting his brother to make that move and slashed his blade from right to left blocking the attack to his chest. Blades met in sparks and sang in tandem with each thrust and stroke. The adrenaline pumped hard in each brother's body as their hearts beat harder and faster slamming against bone.

Sam could see the sweat beading on Dean's forehead to which he grinned before striking. His brother couldn't read Sam's face or body language as he maintained a neutral stance and face. Sam loved keeping his brother on edge especially since Dean had kicked his ass numerous times in sparring.

Sam took off in a dead sprint lowering his sword to his side. Dean looked at the younger man in confusion as Sam smiled and raised the blade ready to attack. The older brother lowered his body crouched in defense. But he didn't expect what was coming next. Sam dropped to the mat and swept his long legs against Dean's knocking his feet upward as his body went backwards slamming onto the mat. Sam jumped to his feet placing the tip of the blade lightly on his brother's throat.

"Checkmate, big brother," he grinned knowing he had won. He extended a hand to Dean to which his brother clasped his hand in Sam's. As Sam helped his brother up Dean tightened his grip pulling his body back down bringing Sam with him. Sam was caught off guard as Dean rolled over leaping to his feet.

"Checkmate little brother," Dean smirked as the sound of someone clapping behind him. Castiel stood in the doorway as he had watched the brothers sparring.

"Cas, is everything alright?" Sam asked as the angel looked at the younger brother. Castiel nodded his head and walked towards the Winchesters.

"I need you to watch over Brooklyn as I am leaving," Sam looked over at Dean then the angel.

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving?" Dean demanded. Castiel gently raised a hand with cool blue orbs to match.

"Gabriel Michael and I must get Brooklyn's Grace as Michael has learned where it is."

"Where is it? Who has it?" Sam asked.

"Uriel has it. My former superior seems to have obtained it from Lucifer for safe keeping. One of Michael's spies reported back seeing him with her Grace. That is why I need you to take care of Brook, Samuel," Dean looked over shocked and confused at his brother who shared the same expression.

"Why me, Cas?" Sam asked quietly.

"Because, Samuel, it was commanded," he said in a tone that made Sam decide against questioning the angel.

Sam quickly nodded his head at the angel as he turned and walked away. After the angel left, Dean turned to face his brother.

"How did you get babysitting duties?"

"I dunno, Dean." Dean silently thought he knew why but kept his suspicions to himself. Perhaps deep down Cas didn't trust him alone with her. Shrugging his shoulders, Dean turned and placed the sword back on the rack and headed inside leaving Sam alone. Unsure of what to make of the reasons behind this, he sighed before heading back in.

* * *

Back inside the Archangels had appeared again as Castiel was saying goodbye to Brooklyn. The angel had his forehead pressed against hers looking deep within those sad grey depths. Brooklyn reached out for his face and traced her fingers along his face and jaw line.

"I will come back, I promise," Cas whispered.

"I wish I could go. I wanna give Uriel a piece of my mind," Castiel softly laughed.

"Hell hath no fury like Brooklyn interrupted," he said seeing her lips crack in a smile. She knew he was referring to the night Uriel rudely interrupted them during a rather intimate moment.

"It is time, Castiel," Michael announced seeing the sadness in Brooklyn's eyes. Castiel nodded solemnly as he leaned in pressing his lips gently to hers. Brooklyn leaned backwards and grabbed her St. Benedictine medallion off her stand and placed it around her angel's neck.

"Come home, Cas," she whispered. Brooklyn looked over at her father who had joined the group.

"I want all of you home even you Michael," the Warrior was touched by her words as Gabriel embraced his daughter.

"We will come home, my daughter. Know that I love you," the Archangel told his daughter.

"I love you too, Father," she choked between tears. Gabriel hugged her tighter holding her in that embrace then let her go allowing Castiel to say one last goodbye.

"I love you, Brooklyn."

"I love you too, Cas," she began sobbing as the angels vanished leaving a sweet breeze in their wake.

Brooklyn hugged her knees and sobbed in her blankets. Sam stood in the doorway watching his friend. He hoped he could protect her and live up to Cas' expectations.

**Ok next chapter up soon!!! Did Cas really ask Sam because he didn't trust Dean or was there another unknown reason? And the angels face off against their former comrade!!! But Uriel won't be alone in this battle of the Titans!!!**


	11. The Return

_**A/N: **_I don't own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from this and since I am not making anything from these works, please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: Thanks for all of the support and feedback you have shown!!!

_Former friends and comrades square off as Sam plays babysitter…._

"I can feel his venomous presence," Michael growled as they arrived deep within the Appalachian Mountains. The Warrior angel scanned the terrain and forests noting the lack of any birds or other wildlife for that matter. Gabriel tensed up as he could feel the impending evil approaching.

"Well if it isn't the mighty Gabriel and Michael? Looks like you brought along the mud monkey's little lover too," Uriel taunted as he stepped out from behind the trees. His hands placed firmly in his pockets and his demeanor cool and calculating.

"Then you know why we're here, Uriel," Castiel's voice hard as he stared down his former superior. Uriel laughed as he pulled out the small vial from beneath his shirt.

"Oh you mean this, Castiel?" Uriel taunted the younger angel knowing it was what he sought. Castiel narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into tight fists. The angel had a lot of audacity in wearing that like some sort of trophy. Sick just plain sick.

"How could you, Uriel? How could you go behind our Father's back and ally yourself with him?!" Gabriel spat out feeling his anger rising rapidly within his body. Uriel merely stood there with the unwavering smirk plastered on his face.

"All three of you are so blind! We were the first but they, they are most revered!? Don't you see? We are playing second fiddle to mud monkeys! Two legs with plumbing! And what's worse, you lay with one!" Uriel glared directly at Castiel as he spat his words like acid.

"Don't you speak of my daughter like that!" Uriel shot his head at Gabriel.

"I'll speak of her however I wish Gabriel! She is nothing but a lowly savage! She seduced Castiel making him close to Falling!! How can you even allow such an abomination?!"

Castiel took a step closer to Uriel angered by the slanderous words of his former superior and brother. Uriel merely snickered at the younger angel.

"Oh, Castiel, such the good little warrior you are. You've let a human blind you, seduce you away from the truth."

"And exactly what truth is that, Uriel?" Castiel took another step closer to the angel never keeping his eyes off the glowing pendant around his neck.

"You forget easily. Remember what I told you? Lucifer fought for us, defended us against the favoritism those filthy heathens were getting! Sure I stayed within the forces of Heaven after the War but I used it to watch and spy on the angels reporting to Lucifer and the Fallen and waited until this moment. Now, Castiel you will suffer along with the other angels!"

Castiel charged the angel as his fist collided with Uriel's jaw. The fallen angel stumbled back against the tree as Castiel prepared to deliver another blow. As the Angel of Thursday prepared another attack, Uriel caught his fist mid swing and bent it backwards. Castiel fell to his knees struggling against the angel's tight grip.

"You think you can stop me, Castiel?" Uriel snarled between gritted teeth as he closed his other massive hand around the angel's throat. As the angels were locked in battle, the Archangels had their own battles to fight. Gabriel had seen his brother needed his aid and rushed to him only to be blocked by another angel that had fallen.

"Where do you think you're going, Messenger?" the larger angel sneered grabbing Gabriel by the throat lifting him up off the ground.

"Lahash!" Gabriel spat out as the fallen angel nodded his head slowly at the Messenger.

"Did you miss me, brother? I mean after all it was you who sent me to that cesspool called Hell!" Gabriel kicked at the fallen one as he fought to pry Lahash's hands off his throat.

Michael had his own hands full with Gadreel, another fallen angel. The two were engaged in a battle of swords and wills as teacher and former student met in a fury of rage and emotions long buried. The sound of blades clashing echoed for miles through the trees and mountains causing beast great and small to flee in terror.

* * *

Sam was sitting at Brooklyn's desk researching anything he could about the Seals glancing over every so often to see her still fast asleep. He still wasn't sure as to why Cas asked him specifically to watch over Brook. Why didn't he ask Brady or Markus? They knew her better than he did as the two were in her life since she was five. While Sam was silently asking himself questions that he didn't have the answers to, Brooklyn stirred and opened her eyes. She sat up looking around to find Sam at her desk.

"Hey how ya feeling?" Sam gently asked. Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders as she was still groggy from the herb he laced her tea with. Cas had given it to him before he left. Brooklyn was beside herself when the angel left and Sam had brewed her some tea with a small amount of the potent herb. At first she didn't want it but after some coaxing from Sam, she grudgingly accepted the offering and was in a deep sleep minutes later.

"How long was I out?" She asked rubbing her eyes and popping her back. Sam could see the grogginess in her eyes as she struggled to fully awaken.

"Couple of hours at the most, Brook," he said cautiously as she sat up straight. She was still too woozy to argue with her friend as she merely nodded her head. Sam was determined to keep a close eye on her until the angels returned. Dean and Tariel had left to assist in another battle close by leaving Sam alone with the hunter. But he wasn't going to complain as he did always like spending time with her even when she was with his brother. Sam wouldn't admit outright though as it would've made things rather awkward to say the least.

"I'm gonna be right back, I need to use the bathroom," Brooklyn rose from her bed and trotted down the hallway. Sam went back to researching. As he sat there a large thump against the wall made his head jerk up as he heard Brooklyn crying out. Sam bolted out of the room and down the hall seeing her sprawled out on the floor jerking and convulsing. Sam gathered her in his arms rushing her back to her room.

"Brook! Oh my god, Brook! Wake up!" Brooklyn continued crying out in pain yet didn't see any wounds on her body. Sam then realized it wasn't her pain but the pain of another she was feeling.

"Cas!" She cried out opening her eyes as she reached out grabbing Sam's shirt so tight that her knuckles turned white. Sam peeled her fingers away from his shirt watching as white turned flush as the blood returned to her fingers and hand.

"Cas, he's hurt, Sam. He needs me! I have to go to him!" Brooklyn pleaded with Sam to let her go but the hunter refused to relent.

"No, Brook, I am not letting you go. I told Cas I would keep an eye on you and I am."

"Then come with me, Sam. But damn it don't make me do something I'll regret later," her resolve was like that of steel and Sam knew she was as stubborn as Dean. As looked into those sad pleading grey depths, Sam could feel himself relenting despite what he told himself.

"Fine, what do you need?" Sam said feeling defeated.

* * *

As help was expectedly on its way, the angels found themselves in a deadlock with their former brothers. Michael felt his former student calling upon the evil that was coursing through his body empowering him with inhuman strength and agility.

"You lost your way, Gadreel, you could've been one of the best I ever had," Michael shouted as Gadreel lunged again aiming for the Archangel's heart. Michael spun around avoiding the fatal blow as the fallen angel fell forward towards the ground.

"But you underestimate me, Michael. I have such power in this body, power that I would've never had if I had stayed!" Michael raised his sword but Gadreel shot forth as Michael felt a hard foot hit him square in the solar plexus launching him backwards in the air towards the small grove of trees behind him. The ground shook as the Archangel landed hard upon the ground feeling the wind knocked out of his vessel's body. Gadreel leapt in the air landing in front of the Archangel. He sneered at Michael as he swooped in putting his knee on the Archangel's chest and his hand securely around his throat.

Gadreel pulled out a small dagger allowing it to glow in the moonlight. The fallen angel sneered at Michael as he placed the tip over his heart.

"Looks like you're about to meet some old friends down under, Mikey," Gadreel raised the blade but a swift hard blow from behind caused Michael's would be killer to roll off his vessel and grimace in pain. Michael looked up to find Sam standing there with a shotgun in his hands.

"Need a hand?" The hunter extended his hand as Michael grinned and took Sam's hand as he climbed to his feet.

"Sam if you're here, where's Brooklyn?" Michael asked as Sam turned to pointing as the hunter was delivering a hard roundhouse kick to Uriel's side.

"Sam, help my father!" Brooklyn cried out as she ducked down from one of Uriel's punches. When she and Sam had arrived Brooklyn saw her beloved angel still on the ground, bloody and battered. Uriel was leaned over him ready to kill his former brother.

Letting her inner warrior emerge, Brooklyn charged the former angel tackling him to the ground and tearing her Grace off his neck. Brooklyn fought to open the vial but Uriel laughed and slapped it out of her hand watching as it rolled on the ground towards the edge of the bluff.

"No!" She cried out in horror as her Grace teetered dangerously close to the edge. She crawled to all fours and dove for the precious vial. Her fingers within millimeters, so close to being an angel once again as the vial became closer within her grasp. Uriel growled and leapt grabbing her ankle effectively jerking her back and away from the soft glowing vial.

Brooklyn spun around kicking the fallen angel hard in the jaw causing him to release her. Brooklyn jumped to her feet feeling her heart pounding like thunder in her chest. Her hands were shaky as the adrenaline raged through her.

"Stand up damn it! Stand up!" She shouted at Uriel as he got to his knees and glared at her.

"Now you will pay, mud monkey," the angel glared at Brooklyn as she was unimpressed by his threats.

"Bring it on, Chuckles," she muttered as Uriel charged her.

Sam rushed to Gabriel's side hitting Lahash square across the back by the large branch watching it break cleanly into two smaller pieces. Lahash spun around looking more irritated than hurt at the hunter. Sam wasn't about to back down and some piss ant former angel wasn't about to be the first to make him do so.

Michael helped Gabriel to his feet as Sam and the former angel squared off. Sam worked to keep the former angel distracted as the Archangels pounced on Lahash subduing him. Michael pinned Lahash's arms behind his back as Gabriel slapped his hand upon the vessel's forehead as Lahash cried out in pain feeling he and the vessel being ripped apart until he was forced out leaving the man he possessed alive and confused. Sam felt Gabriel's questioning stare burning in the back of his head as the Archangels approached.

"Samuel, why are you here?"

"Brooklyn, she wouldn't give up on getting here to help. She felt' Cas' pain and I didn't want her going alone. She said to tell you it was her idea and not to get angry with me."

Gabriel merely nodded as they turned their attention to the fight between Brooklyn and Uriel. Brooklyn had a mean right hook as she was making dead on contact with the fallen angel each and every time. Uriel lifted his leg kicking her in the lower abs stopping the barrage. Brooklyn felt the wind get knocked from her sails as she stumbled backwards. Uriel sensed her moment of weakness as he drew the dagger ready to put it to good use.

Sam reached Castiel looking him over. "Cas, come on man, you need to wake up, Brook needs you."

The angel snapped his eyes open as he felt her pain from Uriel's attacks. Castiel watched as Michael and Gabriel tackled the angel like a couple of linebackers then jerking him to his feet. Uriel struggled and fought against the Archangels as their grip remained tight. Brooklyn stood up and raced to the bluff as her Grace teetered precariously towards the river below. She dove on her stomach as the vial fell over the edge. But the vial swung back and forth as Brooklyn had grabbed the chain and breathed a sigh of relief. She rolled over clutching the vial to her chest. Brooklyn looked up as Castiel was standing over her smiling down at her.

"Hi, Cas. I know I'm in some deep trouble huh?" The angel nodded his head as he kneeled down. Brooklyn sat up and looked away bracing herself for one of her angel's famous lectures. Instead, Castiel picked her up holding her in his arms.

"You truly are one stubborn woman, Brooklyn DeTaurius," Brooklyn gently laughed.

"Yeah, I know, Cas. But you still love me regardless," she teased. Castiel merely sighed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Looks like you lose, Uriel," Gabriel said coldly as the Archangels prepared to take Uriel back for trial and punishment. Uriel growled and broke free from Michael and Gabriel's grip grabbing the dagger and hurling towards Castiel.

Brooklyn opened her eyes seeing the blade and turned their bodies as the blade embedded itself deep within her back. She cried out in pain feeling her body go limp in her angel's arms. Uriel laughed as he vanished. Michael and Gabriel cried out in anguish as the bastard slipped through their fingers.

They rushed to their brother as Castiel cradled his hunter. The knife was deep between her shoulder blades ensuring the poison would do its job.

"Why, Brook?" His eyes welled up.

"Because, Cas, I couldn't bear to lose you again," she opened her hand that held her Grace as she coughed up blood. Brooklyn could feel her body dying as she lay there on the cold ground. Castiel took the vial smashing it against the rock by her head. All watched as the soft fluid contents swirled around the wounded hunter covering her in the soft beautiful glow. It felt like a fever as the rush of energy shot through her body filling every fiber and cell within her being. Brooklyn could feel all the pain and scars of traumas past being erased from her soul filling her with the divine essence she so long missed.

A heavy sensation announced the return of the black deadly wings that had protected and embraced her countless times. Sam didn't feel his eyes burning or tingling in the least as his friend's true form was returned to her body. But how could that be?

The glow faded away as Brooklyn landed on her feet crouched down with her head resting on her forearm. The beautiful black wings expanded behind her. Castiel felt his heart racing as she was no longer a human but an angel again. His angel.

"Brook," he whispered pulling her to her feet. She looked over at the seraph nodding her head as she smiled.

"I'm back, Cas. Did you miss me?" She joked as the angel grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Sam turned away feeling a bit red in the face as Michael looked away. But Gabriel coughed to get their attention.

The angels pulled away and looked at the hunter and Archangels. Brooklyn rushed to her father wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Welcome back, my daughter," Gabriel whispered kissing the top of her head. He could feel the pain was gone as her Grace had healed all wounds.

Brooklyn turned and embraced Michael as the Warrior let a small amount of emotion show by smiling at the angel.

"You have one mean right hook, Brook," Brooklyn nodded as she knew it was his way of welcoming her back. Brooklyn turned to Sam as he stood there with his arms across his chest. Brooklyn hugged her friend tight letting him know how grateful she was for him coming with her.

"Thanks, Sam," she whispered before kissing him on the cheek. He felt his face burning as she went back to her angel's arms.

"You guys head back to Phoenix, Cas and I need to talk," she looked up at him as she slid her hand in his.

"If that's what they're calling it now," Michael snickered as the angels and Sam vanished.

"Let's go," she whispered as her angel took her mouth within his and together they vanished as one.

**Woo Hoo!! She got her Grace back!! Next chap up soon!!!! A little loving for the angels is in order!!!**


	12. Passions Uncaged

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: You are the best!!!!

_Cas and Brooklyn spend time together…_

They arrived at the safe house still interlocked together. They hurriedly kicked their shoes off as their mouths fought for dominance over the other. Castiel ripped her shirt off as Brooklyn had already pulled the tan jacked and dark sport coat off and was working on the tie and white shirt. He wiggled out of the white shirt reaching out for the button and zipper of her jeans feeling her trembling at his touch. But it was a touch her body was familiar with and missed greatly.

Her small yet skillful hands tore apart the button and zipper of the dark slacks pulling them down and over his hips and legs waiting patiently for him to step out of them. The angel watched as Brooklyn shook her own jeans off leaving the rich blue bra and lace boy shorts to be peeled away. Lust and love laced their eyes as they looked at one another. Their hearts were beating as one as they came together. Teeth and tongue scraped and played along one another as hands gently roamed and caressed bare skin.

Castiel moaned in her mouth feeling a soft hand sliding down within his boxers and slowly trace her fingers along his erection. She continued this sweet touch for a little longer before encircling her fingers around his weeping erection and slowly pumping up and down feeling him growing painfully harder within her gently grasp. Brooklyn smiled to herself as his reaction to her caress feeling her own wants and desires raging like a wildfire.

Her body shuddered as her angel slid his hand down within her boy shorts teasing her as the dampness pooled rapidly between her legs and on his fingers. Castiel lifted her off the floor and onto the bed never breaking the intimate contact they shared. Brooklyn cried out as her angel slid two fingers inside her pumping her harder and faster. Her hips snapped against his hand as his thumb traced and teased the small swollen mound between her legs.

Brooklyn screamed in sexual ecstasy as her orgasm tore through her body clamping her walls around the angel's fingers. Castiel's arousal and need for her nearly broke as she screamed out his name and a few other words in Aramaic. The way the words rolled off her tongue and lips excited the seraph more driving him close to his own orgasm.

"Brook, I won't last much longer…." She gently pulled her hand out and jerked the paper thin boxers off his hips and thighs exposing his erection as he did the same. The dark spot on her lacy undergarments showed just how much she wanted and needed her angel. Seeing the growing spot drove his need for her higher as he kissed her stomach lowering his head as he reached the tight hot wetness that he was hungering for.

Brooklyn raised her hips allowing him to slide the lacy barrier down and over her hips and thighs. Eyeing the sweet spot with lust laden eyes, Castiel lowered his head kissing his angel's inner thighs and tracing his fingers upward and along her sensitive zone. Her breathing quickened and became harder as gently traced his tongue around her still sensitive and swollen mound. Brooklyn shouted out in Aramaic again as he kissed suckled and nipped at her.

"Cas!" His name upon her mouth was like a prayer to the angel. A prayer that had been long since answered. He kept teasing her down there a little bit longer tasting and tracing her wanting to bring her to the brink, hear her scream his name again. Castiel felt her breathing turn to pants as she grabbed the blankets gripping them tight.

He gently moved upwards kissing her hot soft skin along the way and stopping at those inviting breasts. The bra came off easily and fell towards the floor. Brooklyn felt totally open and vulnerable but knew her angel wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She trusted him with her very life.

She whimpered as his teeth gently nipped at her breasts forcing the small erect buds to come out and stand tall. Castiel ran his hands up and down her sides as he parted her legs and rested his knees between them. Brooklyn drew a sharp intake of breath as he slid within her taking a moment to allow her body to become reacquainted with him. The tight hot walls surrounded him fitting around him like a glove. He could feel her body remembering what it was like having him inside fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

He kissed her softly as he thrusted in and out of her realizing how much he missed her in his arms and in his bed. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around him pushing him deeper still. The safe house filled with the sounds of the angels' passion and desires along with their bodies colliding together.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered letting the love and emotions he felt spilling forth in his words.

"I've missed you too, my angel," she sighed as she tilted her head back letting the building orgasm ravage her body. Castiel hissed in pain feeling Brooklyn's nail drag down his back as she was caught in the throes of heated passion. He couldn't but help to moan softly as her body coated him with its release marking him as hers. Brooklyn cried out her angel's name and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Castiel slammed harder inside her as he felt his own body nearing release as Brooklyn's body's walls tightened around him pumping him as he felt his body begin to tighten. Sweat poured down his body dripping upon her skin as he panted and moaned against her shoulder.

"Brook…" he whispered over and over as he exploded deep within her as he came in wave after hot sticky wave. The angel could feel her body milk him hard as Castiel could feel his body continue to fill his angel with every last drop. Her sharp black wings shot out from behind her back carefully wrapping around them both. The silk touch of heavenly wings tickled Castiel's skin enhancing the sensations and pleasures he experienced in his angel's arms that day.

They laid there wrapped in one another's arms basking in the afterglow of a long awaited reunion. She placed her hand over his chest and smiled as she felt the angel's heart beating rapidly within his chest. Castiel kissed her gently feeling whole again now that his angel was back and in his arms. He looked over seeing the rings on her finger still seated in place like the day he gave each to her. Soon there would be one on her left ring finger, a band of trust, loyalty and love.

Brooklyn looked up at him with love in those slate depths. She was baring her soul for him, to show there was only him. It was the angel she swore her undying love and devotion to, not Dean or anyone else. Sure she and Dean would always have a part of one another's hearts but those were long since tucked away making room for their new loves.

Castiel felt his angel curl up closer to his body draping her arm and leg around his body and turned on her side. She traced her fingers along his side and chest feeling his bright cerulean orbs tracking her movements. He gently pulled her hand up to his lips and gently kissed each fingertip letting his lips linger upon each delicate digit. His eyes welled up with tears causing alarm in Brooklyn.

"Cas, Cas what's the matter?" She gently asked as he smiled lovingly at her.

"It is nothing wrong, Brook, I am just so happy to have you back and seeing that heavenly light shining brightly through you once again. I feel as if that hole in my soul is once again filled. Not that I didn't love you as a human but now that you are an angel it's almost as if our love has grown stronger and our bond tighter still. Everything that has been thrown in our path we have overcome, together."

Brooklyn was deeply moved by his speech, knowing that she too felt the same way. That was one thing she loved about being soulmates with Castiel. They were almost always thinking the same thing and feeling the same emotions. Brooklyn leaned back in her angel's body breathing his scent in also detecting the scent of their love making.

"Do I get my spot back in the garrison?" She looked up at her angel. He smiled at her as he kissed her sweetly.

"When we return your position will be waiting, Gabriel made sure of it," Brooklyn reminded herself to thank her father for that when she returned. Her fellow angels that fought alongside her respected and loved her and saw her as their leader. She never left any angel behind despite how dire the situation had gotten, she refused to leave any of her comrades behind. Castiel knew she was a great warrior as she was after all the daughter of Gabriel and Gabriel had shown he could be an awesome force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

She couldn't wait to kick Uriel's sorry ass for what he had put her through. She had stepped in front of the blade because she knew once her Grace was restored she would be healed where if her angel had been hit it would've killed him as that was the plan Uriel held all along. To kill her angel and make her suffer greatly.

The stormy thoughts were washed away with the simple touch of her angel's lips upon her neck. Brooklyn felt her body responding to his urges as she lifted her body and crashed her mouth onto his. She slid her hand down his chest and abs until her fingers ghosted along his growing erection. Castiel moaned softly at her tender touch as she stroked him slowly feeling her angel growing harder within her light grip. Castiel gripped Brooklyn's hips and lowered her down upon his rock solid erection letting out a deep sigh as he felt her rock her hips against his. The angel loved how she rode him shifting her hips up down and around on him. She gasped feeling him twitch inside her hitting the sweet spot that lie deep within her.

The angel grinned upon seeing her reaction as he gently gripped her hips keeping her still as he jerked again causing her to cry out. Brooklyn let her angel move her body as she was all his for the taking. Her body tightened and clamped hard on Castiel as Brooklyn tilted her head back and screamed out his name as her body relented to the explosive orgasm. Her wetness spilled from between her legs covering their legs and the bedding but neither cared as they would worry about it later.

Brooklyn rocked her body harder against her angel increasing the intensity and duration of her sexual peak. She reached behind her and gently teased the soft area along his underside hearing him cry out and close his eyes knowing he was getting close. She grinned as she continued her gentle torment as Castiel grabbed Brooklyn's waist tighter and slammed harder inside her. His body covered in sweat as the angel cried out and filled her for a second time. Their bodies now coated in a slick sheen of sweat as Castiel began to slowly come down from his sexual rapture. Brooklyn kissed him deeply as she got up and off her angel's now limp cock and curled up beside him. She yawned as she could feel sleep calling out for her and Castiel.

The angels stayed at the safe house for two more days, kissing snuggling caressing and making love only to repeat it again and again. Castiel didn't think he would get enough of Brooklyn being beneath him and on top of him and in front of him. Yet every time they were together, it felt like it was the first time all over again. His heart swelled whenever she told him she loved him and only him.

On the last day, the angels lingered in the bed not wanting to let go of one another, content being in the arms of the other. Castiel stroked her hair and kissed her forehead still lost in the euphoria of her presence. But he also knew they had to get moving which caused him to sigh as he kissed Brooklyn and leaning in her ear.

"Brook, we need to get up," the angel whispered. Brooklyn shook her head and smiled as she turned closer inside his body. Castiel saw she wasn't going to go willingly so he flung the blankets off and gathered her in his arms. Brooklyn groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her off into the shower to get cleaned up.

The hot water streamed over the two bodies pressed tight together. Brooklyn and her angel languished in the steamy shower running their hands over each other's water slicked bodies while their mouths were pressed tight together. Brooklyn had started it by running her hands down her angel's front massaging him until he responded and grew hard within her small hand. Castiel moaned at her manipulation unable to resist her advances.

Grabbing her legs and pinning her to the wall, Castiel's mouth crashed hard against hers as he slammed his body against hers thrusting his hips in sync with hers as the hot water cascaded over them. The sounds of grunts groans and cries of sexual fervor rang throughout the small room. Brooklyn raked her nails down his back and whimpered her angel's name as she came hard and furious on him. The tightening of her body's walls became almost too much for the angel to bear. Castiel pressed his lips against her neck moaning loudly as his body neared climax. Brooklyn's eyes flashed blue and green as she felt her body becoming entrapped in the throes of another climax. Her angel cried out as his hips snapped harder against her as he felt his release explode within her.

"Oh, Brook…" he softly moaned in her ear. Brooklyn ran her fingers through his dark hair knowing he loved it when she did that. Her small soft fingers carding his dark tresses sent shivers up his spine as Castiel neared his peak. He looked up at her seeing the blue green hues dancing in her eyes as she saw his do the same. Brooklyn smiled at him as Castiel knew he was experiencing the same reaction.

The warmth spread throughout their bodies uniting the angels as one. They remained interlocked gazing deep within one another's eyes not noticing the water had started to turn cold. They stood under the tepid water until Brooklyn yelped as the stream went from soothing and hot to freezing and numbing.

She hurriedly turned the water off sighing as she turned around grinning at Castiel. She noticed his eyes weren't looking at up but rather down. Brooklyn glanced down seeing the cold water had caused her nipples to become erect.

"Cas, up here love," Brooklyn tilted his head upward seeing him blush a little at being caught. He reminded her of a kid that got caught with his dad's Playboy in his room. Still grinning, Brooklyn opened the curtain and retrieved a towel. Castiel stood there as she lovingly dried him off kissing his skin in random places. Once she was done, Castiel took the towel and returned the favor. Her skin was smooth and red all over from the hot water so he went slowly and gently. Brooklyn closed her eyes letting her skin do all the talking for her as the soft cotton cloth made its way up her legs and torso.

Castiel nodded in self approval as he leaned in kissing her softly and leading her by the hand out to the main room. The angels dressed watching muscles ripple and flex on the other. They finished dressing and straightened up the safe house leaving no trace of their time together.

"Ready, Cas?" Brooklyn asked linking her fingers in his.

"With you, always," Castiel smiled as they left in a gentle rush of air and wings flapping.

**Ok everyone next chapter up soon!!! I am really getting ideas on this series and I hope that everyone will love it!**

**I would like to thank Metallikirk, Alliehalliwell and NjoyingNsanity for posting reviews for this story!!!**


	13. A Hidden Past and A Spirit Walk

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: You are all the best!!!

_Revelations for Sam as the hunt for Seth begins!!!_

"You wished to see me, Samuel?" Gabriel asked coming up behind the younger hunter. Sam turned seeing the Archangel sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, I did, Gabe. I wanted to know why Cas asked me to watch Brook while you guys were in the Pit. I mean you could've asked Dean or Markus or even Brady. Hell, I was the one with the demon's blood running through my veins for 27 years! And yet I was chosen to watch Brook? And just how the Hell was I able to see her true form? My eyes should have been charcoal!"

Gabriel looked over at the hunter unsure of how he would handle what he was about to reveal to him.

"Samuel, there is something you need to know. You weren't chosen at random by Azazel when he fed you his blood that night in Lawrence. Azazel purposely sought out your mother because he knew you would be reborn as Samuel Winchester."

"Reborn, what the Hell is that supposed to mean? Damn it, Gabe, I am sick of angels talking in code around us. Just tell me in plain English!"

"You were an angel, Samuel. But not just any angel, you were a guardian angel and one of the best we had." Sam's face fell at this revelation. He was an angel? He looked over at Gabriel with confusion lacing his brown pools.

"I understand this is hard to accept Samuel but you were an angel. The demons forced you to Fall against your will. Before the War Azazel and you were close and when the War broke out Azazel Fell and swore he would have you by his side once again. One night he got that chance. You see, Samuel, you were fond of the natural world and sought solace in such surroundings. Azazel got wind of this and planted a trap. A demon lured you out and the others subdued you as Azazel cursed you and ripped your Grace away rendering you helpless. We searched every corner of the Earth for you but Azazel had hidden your soul so well that you didn't show up until you were born in Lawrence, Kansas."

"So you let Azazel feed me his blood knowing I was one of you?! Man that is fucked up! I can see why you're not exactly in my brother's fan club."

"Samuel, before you get too upset there's more. So sit down and be quiet," Gabriel's voice was cool yet carried an air authority that demanded respect. Sam sat back down allowing the Messenger to speak.

"You wanted to know why you were chosen to watch Brooklyn and here is your answer. When you were an angel she was your charge. My daughter has what some call an old soul, meaning that person's soul has lived numerous lives prior to their current one. Brooklyn was your charge for all of those lives up until as of late. When you were purged of the demon's blood it freed your soul from the constraints of Azazel's taint. Look, I know this is hard for you to take so I will leave you to sort things out."

Gabriel stood to leave but Sam shot out grabbing his wrist. "Wait, Gabe, I still have so many questions to ask."

The Messenger sat back down as he patiently waited for the younger Winchester to form his words. Sam was still in shock over this news but he had to know, needed to know.

"So when I was her guardian, were we ever close? I mean what was it like?"

"Back in those times relationships between humans was generally frowned upon. I mean I did love a human once. She was Markus' daughter and she bore me a son. But to keep them safe I watched them from afar never interfering. It killed me not to be able to hold my son or tell him I loved him."

"I never knew, Gabe. I'm so sorry that happened to you," Sam put a hand on his shoulder as Gabriel wiped away a tear.

"It's quite alright. My heart healed over the centuries and I watched my blood line flourish until the demons wiped it out and I was unable to stop them. But I did fall in love again and Brooklyn was born. This time I vowed to be a part of her life even if it wasn't directly. I watched over her and protected her as best I could. That is why she is here now with Markus. But now I am fully in her life still protecting and watching over her."

Gabriel looked over at Sam shaking his head. "Oh but we seemed to have strayed from the subject at hand. You both were close, yes. You two did fall in love yes and had to keep it hidden as such things were severely punished. You showed her how to fight and protect herself against the darkness and demons. You never were too far away from her. But when Azazel took you, he also went after her. His minions tortured her for days which led into weeks before finally they killed her. I couldn't stop them in time as the demons knew we were coming. As she lay dying she struggled to tell us to find her Remiel, you. You were on her mind when she breathed her last breath that day. It was 1587 on Roanoke Island, North Carolina."

Sam was at a loss for words. It explained so much!

"Gabe, if I tell you something, will you not tell anyone especially Cas or Dean?" Gabriel nodded.

"Ever since I met Brook I always felt drawn to her like she was familiar to me but I wasn't sure where or when. When Dean hurt her and lied to her I wanted to kick his ass over what he did. I wanted to just hold her and comfort her and make things right for her. Hell I like her to a point. Is that wrong of me?"

"No, Samuel, it isn't. That is your soul remembering what you were before, who you were. When you vanished Brooklyn was reborn several more times but she had a new guardian. And no it wasn't Castiel either. It was one of the Archangels that assumed the role of guardian. Brooklyn doesn't remember you being her angel as her soul suppressed those memories in hopes of protecting her. But she will remember when the time arises."

"Will that make things between her and Cas strange? I don't wanna come between them with those two being soulmates and all," Gabriel shook his head.

"No, Samuel, Castiel will understand. He knows you mean no malicious intent. Now that you are of pure blood you harbor no ill will towards him."

Sam smiled relieved that this news wouldn't strain the angels' relationship. Brooklyn deserved to be with Cas as they were meant to be together.

"I cannot say much more but know this; you will be of great help when the final battle arises. But I must leave now, Samuel. I hope you will understand what I have had to tell you."

Sam merely nodded his head as he decided to keep this between him and Gabriel.

"Hey Gabe!" Gabriel turned around as Sam trotted up to him.

"Who was the demon that lured me into that trap? I gotta know," Gabriel took a deep breath before giving him his answer.

"Ruby was the one who lured you. Do not trust her, Sam, for she played you like a fool. She has her own agenda and she will kill anyone who gets in her way. Angels included," Gabriel vanished leaving Sam alone on the deck. He sat down as he had much thinking to do.

* * *

Inside everyone was gathered around the table as discussion on how to find Seth had gotten underway.

"Uriel has to know where Seth is. I mean he's in the Dark Side pretty deep," Dean pitched in as the angels nodded their heads and murmured.

"Well how do we begin to find Benedict Arnold? I mean he's got some serious black magic in his arsenal. What happened in Appalachia was proof enough he's getting the hook up from Lucifer himself," Brady piped up.

"Brady has a good point, guys. I mean we have brethren that are turning dark every day. Who knows what they are doing to him. Oh, this is my fault. I mean I was the one who nabbed him," Castiel reached out taking Brooklyn's hand in his.

"Brooklyn, you weren't yourself. You have gotta quit beating yourself up over this. Seth knows you weren't yourself when that happened either," Castiel said soothingly as Brooklyn shook her head.

"Well how do we find Chuckles?" Dean spoke up again. "I mean he doesn't exactly wear a cowbell around his neck 24/7."

"Would Brooklyn remember where she took him?" Michael asked knowing a few of the others were thinking the same thing.

"No, I won't allow it," Castiel spoke up. "I do not want her going through any more pain and anguish. She has been through enough as it is."

Brooklyn stood up looking down at her angel as she ran her fingers through his hair calming her angel down. "Cas, I think I'll be ok if I have to recollect those memories. If it means getting Seth back I will do it under one condition. I get first dibs on Uriel and Anna. I have an old score to settle with them."

Castiel wanted to protest her decision but Brooklyn looked at her angel with soft grey eyes. "I want you by my side, Cas. Is there anyway Cas can walk with me through this?" She looked over at her father who had appeared.

"When one takes a walk in the spirit world they must do it alone. However I think this is one instance that it would be best to have Castiel with you, my daughter." Brooklyn smiled as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"Well when do Brook and Cas take their trip to Neverland?" Dean asked leaning back in his seat.

"As soon as possible," Gabriel said matter of factly. The sound of the door opening alerted the group to Sam coming back inside. Sam looked at Brooklyn and smiled briefly before taking his seat by his brother.

"Nice of you to finally join the sharing circle, Sammy," Sam rolled his eyes ignoring his brother's smartass remark.

"Bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"We can do this in the living room, Gabriel. There's enough room for a large blanket to be spread out so they can be comfortable and so you can tend over them," Markus offered as Gabriel nodded.

"Thank you, Markus. That will work out perfectly," Gabriel rose and headed towards the study where Markus kept his collection of herbs and other metaphysical items. Brady went and grabbed the blanket and pillows then proceeded to lay everything out in the living room. Castiel and Brooklyn made themselves comfortable and watched as Gabriel and Markus prepared the brew that would send the angels into a deep almost death like state. The pungent smell made Brooklyn wrinkle her nose. Her angel saw this and laughed softly at her reaction. He reached out taking her hand within his and lacing their fingers together. She looked over at him looking for reassurance as he gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Brooklyn felt her body begin to relax upon the feel of the warmth from their touch spreading through her.

She closed her eyes as Gabriel and Markus appeared each carrying small bowl with the horrid smelling mixture. Brooklyn took a deep breath opening her eyes as they sat up and grudgingly sipped the nasty mix. Brooklyn thought it reminded her of a late night partying spree gone wrong as she finished it up. Castiel saw her fight back the oncoming gag reflex as they readjusted their bodies on the blanket never releasing their hands. Markus began chanting the incantation.

"How long before this wonderful tasting crap kicks in?" Brooklyn asked looking over at her father. Before she got her answer, a heavy sinking feeling crept up and coursed through her body. Brooklyn felt her heart beat slowing as her breath slowed until it was faint. She looked over at her angel as his handsome form was going blurry melding into one giant hazy blur. Her eye lids grew heavier and heavier until the angel relented and let them close.

* * *

Brooklyn's eyes shot wide open looking straight up into the ceiling of her house only it was dark and no one was around. She sat up seeing Castiel was no longer by her side. Brooklyn darted her eyes in the darkness allowing them to adjust as she was feeling dizzy from the drink's effects.

"Cas?" She softly called out and waited. Nothing. Brooklyn stood up and cautiously walked down the hallway and approached the room she shared with Castiel. The sounds of ruffling sheets made her freeze as she listened intently. She held her breath but failed to keep her heart still as the footsteps grew closer to where she stood.

As the shadow crossed the threshold a hand clamped over her mouth as a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her within the darkness as the zombie version of Brooklyn trudged down the hall. She was rigid and her eyes were black hollow pools. Brooklyn's eyes went wide with horror as she saw the events of that night begin to unfold.

As the zombie Brooklyn continued down towards the room Seth slept in, angel Brooklyn stomped down on the foot of the person holding her feeling the arm and mouth relax from around her. Her attacker groaned in pain as she spun around and saw the one who had grabbed her.

"Cas, I nearly kicked your angelic hide," Brooklyn hissed as her angel lifted a hand and waved it in a gentle manner.

"It is alright, Brook, I should've said something first."

"Why didn't you answer me, Cas?"

"I had gone ahead and didn't hear you," he whispered. Brooklyn leaned up kissing him chastely before they hurried down the hall and reached the doorway just as zombie Brooklyn was seating her small body on the edge of Seth's bed waiting for him to wake up. The angels watched as Seth woke up as his face turned from concern to horror as she gripped his wrist tight to the point of turning it white as the room flashed in a bright light.

"Where are we, Cas?" Brooklyn whispered as she looked around unsure of where they were.

"I am not sure, Brook, but there's Seth," the angel looked over to see the twin chained to the wall with his shirt ripped open and red strange symbols plastered on his naked chest. Castiel knew they were the insignia of a demon, but not any demon.

"Lilith," Castiel growled as Brooklyn felt her body turn rigid as Lilith approached the bound prophet.

"Well, if it isn't little Sethie! You know Heaven's got a lot of stock in you and Chuck. Seems you can foretell what's going to happen in the final battle. But I know I bite the big one so save your breath."

"What the Hell do you want, bitch?" Seth spat out visibly disgusted at the demon before him. Lilith merely tilted her head and flashed a sinister grin as she approached the bound man and seductively ran her fingers up and down his skin. Seth shuddered at the vile touch wanting to vomit. Better yet he wanted to slap that smug smile off her face.

"I have a little proposition for you, Sethie," she purred in his ear as her fingers went lower down his body.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Seth twisted his body trying anything to get away from the crazy bitch.

"Let me think, no, I don't think so. You're mine, Sethie. So do you wanna hear me out or not? If I was you I would listen. Your little archangel won't find you. I've angel-proofed this place," her voice turned cold.

Seth stopped struggling as Lilith pulled her hands off the prophet. He knew she had him right where she wanted him.

"What the Hell do you want?" Lilith grinned and giggled like a school girl as she rested her hands on his shoulder.

"You don't have to die. All you have to do is give yourself to me and I'll stop breaking the Seals no questions asked."

"Lemme think, uh no! If you think I am going to whore myself to you, you are way more delusional than I thought," Lilith's face twisted in anger as she pressed her hand upon his skin burning the area beneath her demonic touch. Seth screamed and cried out in unbearable pain as his flesh bubbled and sizzled. Lilith pulled her hand away revealing the blistered and broken red flesh beneath.

Brooklyn softly gasped at what she witnessed, horrified at what the demon was doing to her friend. The zombie version of herself stood there smiling as the man was tortured yet again by the dark haired demon.

"You crazy ass bitch!" Seth bellowed out as Lilith ran her finger across his chest and pulled back watching the thick crimson fluid trickle down his chest and abs. The prophet jerked his head back breathing hard through gritted teeth as his chest heaved rapidly. Castiel had to turn away not wanting Jason to see what his brother was enduring at Lilith's hand.

Lilith turned to the zombie Brooklyn commanding her to return home. The zombie bowed then vanished. As her evil counterpart faded away, a hard tugging feeling surrounded the angels thrusting violently back into their bodies and into the world of the living.

* * *

**Ok I will have another update tomorrow!! I wanted to give Sam a more positive side and played with this idea for a few days. So I went with it as it explains several things about Sam… How will this play out in the future?? No fear though as he WILL NOT, I repeat, WILL NOT come between Brooklyn and Cas! I will make that very very clear! Again thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!!! Metallikirk you're the best!**


	14. Epilogue: Departure and Arrival

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everybody out there reading and reviewing: You are all the best!!!

_Castiel and Brooklyn leave to find Seth…._

Brooklyn went through her bags checking and double checking everything she had. Sure, she was an angel and possessed powers that men only dreamed of but she felt naked without the various blades and firearms laid out before her. Perhaps it was from when she was human and carried them every time she went on a hunt. Now the familiar habit had crossed over entrenching itself further in her psyche. She tapped her fingers as she got the impression something was missing so she mentally went over everything she had packed reciting the list without skipping a beat.

Castiel walked in seeing her meticulously going over what they would need in their mission to bring Seth back. Though he knew she tried to hide it, Castiel could still sense the overwhelming guilt she harbored after seeing what Lilith had done to Seth. It pained his heart to see her blaming herself for something she had no control over. He stood there watching her face as it was deep in concentration. It was a look he had seen countless times when she was preparing to go out on a hunt. Her grey eyes and fingers dancing over the blades and guns as they were lying side by side talismans and holy water.

Brooklyn shook her head still sure she was missing something unaware that her angel was standing in the doorway watching her prepare for battle. Her jaw clenched as the visions of Seth's pain flashed through her mind. When they were there, watching him twist and writhe in pain and untold agony, Brooklyn vowed to make things right by the prophet and see that Lilith suffered. Shaking her head, the angel went through her bureau searching the volumes and spell books she kept until her eyes lit up and she found what she had been looking for.

It was the journal of a DeTaurius ancestor that held so much information that it made John Winchester's journal pale in comparison. She also grabbed her Book of Shadows and threw them in her bag. Carefully she wrapped up the blades and guns in the leather wrap tying it closed before placing it in the bag as well.

Castiel came up behind her and wrapped his strong loving arms around her and kissed her neck. He rested his chin on her shoulder and nipped at her ear knowing it would get her attention.

"Brook, you can't continue this self torment," the angel sighed as she turned around to face her angel.

"I know, I know but I still feel responsible for what that bitch did to him Cas."

Castiel pressed his forehead to hers staring straight into her rich grey depths. His calm blue depths began to have the desired effect as the tense form of his angel relaxed and relented in his embrace.

"I don't blame you and neither does Seth. When he learned he was a prophet Seth accepted the dangers of such a divine mission. He told me he foresaw this happening," Brooklyn's head shot straight up.

"Seth knew about this and yet he didn't do anything to stop me?!" Castiel nodded his head.

"Why, Cas? If he knew why didn't he fight back? I mean he let Lilith torture him!"

"Seth is strong, Brook. Have faith my love, after all you are an angel," Castiel whispered kissing her tenderly. The young angel nodded as she turned to grab her bag allowing her angel to lead her by the hand and down the hall.

Dean and Tariel were seated on the couch as Sam was playing around on his laptop as usual. Sam looked up to see the angels standing there hand in hand. The young hunter slammed his computer shut and jumped to his feet.

"Cas and I are leaving to find Seth so stay as long as you need."

"When will you guys be back?" Dean asked as he and his angel slowly stood to their feet.

"We cannot answer that, Dean. Brooklyn's memories provided us very little to go by so we must track down Uriel and Anna."

Sam crossed his arms and looked at the angels as Brooklyn caught his eye. She frowned and tilted her head.

"Sam, what's the matter?" He dropped his arms and looked away. He was still trying to come to terms with what Gabriel told him earlier.

Brooklyn frowned, confused by his sudden strange behavior. Had she said or done something wrong? His odd actions didn't go unnoticed by Dean either.

"Sammy, something wrong?" Sam quickly shook his head and excused himself. Brooklyn looked at Dean as the hunter followed his brother. Tariel turned and approached the departing seraphs.

"They'll be alright, I'll keep an eye on both," Tariel embraced her sister and brother.

"Be safe," she smiled at the angels as they vanished before her eyes.

* * *

The small boy walked down the gravel drive shaking with every step. The large adobe style house slowly came into view as he stumbled to the ground. The skin on his palms and elbows scraped away by the rough rocks and sand as the exposed flesh turned bright crimson. He looked over in shock and curiosity at the injuries as his blood trickled down his tender flesh and on the sand. The burning sensations from these abrasions traveled through his body causing him to grit his teeth involuntarily.

Forcing his small body back up, the child continued struggling down the drive until he stood before the house. Safety, security, protection and love was alive within those walls, he could feel it. This was the house for sure. Crossing the protective barrier, the little boy staggered up past the large black car and onto the walkway.

The sun had set and the chill upon the night air made him shiver as he rapped on the door. He wrapped his arms around his small frame in vain as he shivered harder. Maybe no one was home. Still he tried again this time only rapping his tiny hand so hard his knuckles starting to hurt. Someone heard him. The door opened as a man with blonde hair and flashing green eyes looked down at him. The man tilted his head at him as the boy looked back.

Dean looked down at the child with the light brown hair and wide brown eyes.

"Tariel!" He called out for the angel.

"Dean, what's the matter? You sound as if…" she froze looking down at their guest. Smiling warmly, the angel kneeled down and looked at the little boy.

"Tariel," he simply said. The angel nodded.

"How did he know your name?" Tariel took the small child in his arms seeing the injuries on his elbows and hands. The boy latched his arms around her neck and buried his head in her neck feeling safe for the first time since he had arrived.

"Dean, this is Afriel. Afriel what happened?" Tariel brushed away his wispy bangs seeing those innocent eyes begin to well up.

"Demons came for me," he said quietly and shuddered. Dean looked at his angel as she looked at the tiny angel in her arms.

Outside, Lilith glared at the house knowing the angel had made it inside to them. She had managed to weaken the child angel but before she could kill him and steal his part of the medallion he had escaped and fled here.

"You can run, Afriel, but you can't hide," she growled as her eyes rolled into empty white blanks.

* * *

**Ok group this wraps up this installment of the Salvation and Deliverance Series! Next up Dean, Tariel and Sam play guardian to the weakened Afriel in the next installment called Shelter in Your Arms…**

**Thanks again for all of the wonderful support and feedback for this series!!!!**


End file.
